Hard
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Its hard to concentrate on much else when your constantly thinking about someone. Kagome and Inuyasha find out exactly how hard it can be. They're dreams become too much to handle and they break. *DONE*
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck me

This is Hard, redone. Some of you may have read the original up on but I edited it, and added a few changes. I hope you enjoy them. :)

Chapter 1:

"Fuck me." The words are whispered; soft, sweet, and seductive.

Inuyasha watches, almost helplessly, as she walks past him, her hips swaying to and fro, and his cock somehow hardens more than it was before. It's in that moment that he knows he wasn't supposed to hear those two words that passed her lips moments before. But he doesn't care. She _will_ say those words to him, _for him_. He is all riled up and it's not the first time. Slight touches from her could bring him to this state, his lust a burning reminder that takes the form of a thick pulsing erection. But this one is different, his erection more powerful then all those before.

Dusk is coming. Tonight he will talk to her. She will be his, finally. They would be setting up camp soon and for the first time he didn't want to continue on with their journey. He walked behind all the others, so no one would know his predicament.

Kagome was lost in her daydream. She was getting them more often now. Sweaty bodies entangled in the most intimate of ways. She never got them with great detail during the day, just glimpses, flashing before. One of them with her underneath, her back arched breasts pressing against his chest, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, pumping against him, as he ferociously pounded into her. There was another one with her on her hands and knees, asking for it harder, begging for more. It was almost enough to make her strip her clothes and plead for him to take her right there.

She was getting closer to him, and the visions began flashed faster, "Fuck me," she breathed out, a silent groan escaping along with the words.

She meant that phrase in two ways; literal and figurative. She really, _really _wanted him to fuck her. And she said fuck me because the visions, they were beginning to take their toll on her.

She hoped they were going to be setting up camp soon. She really needed a bath, and the first thing she was going to do after the camp was set up, was take one. It'd been a couple of days now and she was way past feeling gross. Each morning she would wake up from a new dream, feeling stickier and hornier, then before.

They quickly found camp; it was a perfect, secluded area. The barren land that they had chosen to camp in was in the midst of the woods, surrounded by thick trees that seemed to serve as a protective barrier. There was a barely noticeable trail leading out of the campsite that brought you straight to the hot springs.

"Well," Kagome said, arching her back in a stretch after she set down her heavy bag. She had no idea just how much her simple stretching was affecting a certain hanyou. "I am off to take a bath." Kagome bent down gathering her bathing accessories, unknowingly flashing Inuyasha a better glimpse of her toned thighs. "Sango?"

"Sounds good, Kagome." Sango answered cheerily, causing Inuyasha to groan in frustration. Inuyasha had been hoping Sango would decline the invitation, leaving him the perfect opportunity to make his move on Kagome, but luck did not seem to be on his side.

The girls had filed out of the camping area, leaving a sleeping Shippo atop a serene Kirara, not having the heart to wake the kit. As soon as Inuyasha was sure that he girls were out of hearing distance he took the liberty of bonking the monk on his head, hard. "What the hell!?" Miroku wailed, grasping his abused head in his hands as the pain spread throughout his scalp. Most of the time he deserved it, but this was the one time he was sure he had not warranted such an attack. He hadn't even moved to trail after the girls.

"Don't you "what the hell!?" me!" Inuyasha growled, rage filtering his body as his need for Kagome pulsed hotter. "I should be asking you that question." He paused, inhaling deep breaths trying to calm down his arousal and his rage. "What the hell are you doing to me, monk!?" He shouted, a snarl ripping past his throat at the ferocity of his question.

Miroku stared blankly, still clutching his head firmly. "What?" He questioned softly, hoping not to anger the volatile hanyou further.

"I don't know how it's even possible," the hanyou ranted as he began to pace in front of Miroku, "but somehow, I've managed to become even more perverted to you. God! All I want to do is fuck her," He inhaled sharply through his nose, the simple statement causing his head to supply images of him and Kagome, _together._ "What is going on with me? Its taking up my mind, I can't think of anything other than her." He closed his eyes, frustrated with himself and this predicament almost forgetting he was even talking to Miroku in the first place.

The monk smiled, pleased at Inuyasha's willingness to admit his feelings for their little time traveling miko. "Well then. You do know what this calls for, right?" It was more of a statement than a question and his grin grew knowing Inuyasha wouldn't even try and stop him. "Spying."

Inuyasha's eyes lit like a kid who'd just been granted his favorite toy. "Yes." He breathed, not knowing why he'd always protested such a thing in the past. They quickly left the campsite, quiet in their movements as they hunted for the perfect viewpoint in seeing the hot springs. Once they found it they settled in to watch and listen. Shippo and Kirara completely forgotten by the two-hentai males.

Kagome sighed as she sank deeper into the hot water; glad she finally had the time to relax her tensed muscles. Kagome groaned softly feeling the warmth seep into her body, soothing it, "I am not going to move from this spot in a very long time." She stated closing her eyes.

"I'm all for that." Sango agreed whole-heartedly, feeling completely and utterly content.

Kagome moaned as another image of her and Inuyasha flashed in her mind, limbs tangled, hands intertwined, lips connected. The warm spring water only seemed to intensify the feeling that was coursing through her.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned, not bothering to hide the lusty quality her voice now held.

A soft hum was all she got in response, but it somehow urged her to continue on with what she wanted to say.

She wracked her brain, searching for the right way to get out what she wanted to ask. "Um...have you...well...um..." She struggled to get the words out, a faint blush already rising on her skin.

Sango's attention peaked, and she leaned forward eagerly, her eyes bright with curiosity. "Oo," She whispered her voice now filled with excitement, instead of the tired tone it'd been just moments before. "This has _got _to be juicy! Spill." She was practically bouncing in her seat and Kagome would have laughed if she weren't so embarrassed.

Kagome glared slightly. "Well. I.…" She started off, before giving herself a mental shake and starting again. "Well I have been having certain dreams lately. Well, I guess it hasn't just been lately, they've always sort of been there, but they were nowhere near as frequent as they are now." She spoke in a rush.

Somehow Sango caught every one of her rushed words. "Wow." Sango exhaled, taking everything in. "I knew it was juicy. Now, let me guess, in these dreams you're fucking Inuyasha?" Sango's eyes held a devious quality yet both she and Kagome seemed surprised by the blunt question.

Kagome simply nodded, her eyes downcast. "Wow," Sango was speechless; not knowing Kagome was capable of such a hentai thing.

Kagome's eyes snapped up to meet Sango's inquisitive stare, the miko nodded again, this time with vigor. Both hanyou and monk alike tensed in the bushes, knowing they'd picked a great time to spy.

They all sat in silence. The girls splashing lightly in the water with their simple movements of soaping their bodies, and the boys crouched hovering near the bushes, leaning further and further towards the spring as the silence dragged on, anticipating the next few moments. "Sango. I am not sure what to do. It's beginning to become too much to handle." Kagome ran her fingers through her wet her, her hand making its way through her hair detangling her ebony locks along the way. "I get flashes during the day. Its so real, our sweaty bodies are entangled in a passionate embrace and…and…" She trailed off helplessly not knowing what to do, nor what to say to display how confused she was. "I just wish it were real." She sighed, her cheeks turning a shade of red it'd never been before.

"I don't know Kagome. I've never had such a thing happen to me before." Sango's voice was mischievous, causing Kagome to worry slightly. "Maybe, you should describe your dreams to me." Sango's voice now held a hopeful lilt to it, having never experienced anything like this, mixed in with her mischievous tone at the thought of hearing about Kagome's dreams. A light blush adorned Sango's complexion as Kagome's darkened considerably.

"Fine," Kagome huffed out, glaring softly at Sango. The guys leant closer to the bush, the noses practically buried in the foliage, intent on hearing every detail of Kagome's fantasy. "I will tell you the one that's not so, so …colorful? No. So _wild._" She struggled for her words, already nervous about describing it to her friend. "This is the most tame though, okay?" She didn't know if she could survive the embarrassment of telling one of the wilder ones, plus she wasn't sure if Sango would find the idea of whips and chains appealing.

Sango agreed to the terms with a nod of her head, "But I want details to this _tame_ dream."

"Well, I might as well give you the setting and whatnot. So, I was in my time, and I had just finished bathing." She gave a resolute nod to those facts; already resigning herself to the embarrassment that she would feel as she told her "tale". "Okay here goes nothing;

_I wrapped the towel around my damp body, the short towel stopping just below my butt. I clutched the edges of the towel in one hand loosely as I walked into my room, not caring if everything is securely covered or not since I was the only one home As soon as I stepped into my room my eyes were drawn to the figure lounging on my bed. Inuyasha. __**He must be here to take me back**__, I mused, slightly confused as to why he was _laying_ on my bed, sleeping. He is usually so alert and grouchy when he comes to take me back. I shrugged my shoulders, not able to stop myself as my towel dropped to the floor, landing by my feet. _

_I carefully made my way towards him, still not quite comprehending that I had abandoned my only semblance of cover. I quickly reach the edge of the bed, him still not noticing that I was in the room, __**he must be in a really deep sleep. **__I gently crawl on my bed, divesting him of his haori and undershirt, barely jostling him in his sleep, seeing as his eyes still remained shut. I begin to stroke his chest, my fingers gliding over his skin, marveling at the feel of it under my fingers. I could feel a fire building inside of me at the mere contact. I leaned down, my lips brushing against his ears, while I continued to massage his chest, "Inuyasha." I murmured, licking the shell of his ear, my breath causing it to twitch. The next thing I knew his eyes had shot open and he had my flipped over, him on top of me, firmly pressing me into my mattress. _

"_Mmm," Inuyasha hummed, and it had almost sounded like a moan as he nuzzled against my cheek. "I must be dreaming. A naked Kagome, touching me, licking me, has to be a dream." He slowly licked his lips, a feral glint in his eyes as he leant down quickly and captured my lips in a ferocious kiss. "You taste divine." He murmured against my mouth, his tongue stroking mine. "I plan to taste every single piece of your body." He breathed, placing strong licks against my neck, occasionally trailing his fangs down the delicate arch of my throat. My breathing had quickened, along with the pounding of my heart, I could feel my bodies reactions echoed through him as his heartbeat pounded against my chest. _

"_Inuyasha," I breathed out, my voice holding an undercurrent of a moan. I grabbed his hands from where they rested beside my head, lacing our fingers together as I arched my hips against his, feeling his erection pulse through the fabric of his hakama. "Make me scream." I practically pleaded need lacing my voice. _

_A devilish smirk crossed his features as he made a noise of approval in the back of his throat. "Oh, I am going to do more than just make you scream." His voice was a heady promise I would do nothing but indulge in. _

_He stole his hands back from mine in one swift motion that I could barely comprehend. His freed hands quickly went to work, one hand attacked my breast, kneading it, stroking, pinching and grasping the nipple with nimble fingers, while his other journeyed lower, his rough, calloused hands, trailing along my stomach, causing my abs to quiver at the sensation of such strong, capable claws running so gently along my delicate flesh. _

_He seemed to enjoy the feel of my skin as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, simply inhaling my scent as if it was something to be treasured, occasionally trailing kisses and bites along my clavicle. With one strong lick he'd made his way down to my breast, his tongue sweeping along the swell before he captured my nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting against it as his other hand found my center, tracing along my folds lovingly." _

Sango made a sound of impatience, interrupting Kagome's fantasy. "Kagome!" Sango all but shouted, her eyes hazed over with her own arousal. "Hurry. I don't need the foreplay. I want the sex!"

Kagome chuckled at the eager girl in front of her, practically bouncing in her spot, both of their embarrassments forgotten in the heat of it all. "Sheesh! All right, all right. Just calm down." Kagome laughingly stated, feeling her arousal once again pooled in the apex of her thighs.

_  
"Inuyasha slowly lowered himself over me, he continually whispered soft assurance's into my ear, his voice almost pleading with me to accept him. "It's going to hurt, baby. But once the pain ends, I'm going to give you so much pleasure you won't be able to remember that there ever was any pain." His softly spoken words sent a tingle along my spine, my pussy quivering in anticipation. _

_I licked my lips, smiling naughtily. "Inuyasha." I purred, biting my lip slightly. "Pleasure me. Fuck me. Oh god, fuck me hard and fast. Please." I was practically begging by this point, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of me, giving me the pleasure I knew only he could invoke. _

_A savage growl escaped Inuyasha's lips at my words, a smile pulling against his lips as he quickly moved into position, the head of his cock pressed up against my entrance. He lowered his face to my neck, inhaling thickly as he slammed in, and surprising I didn't feel any of the pain from my lower regions, I could only feel the throbbing of my ear where his teeth had latched onto. I brought my hand up, clutching my earlobe tenderly as I stared at him in shock. "You bit me!?" I shrieked slightly. _

_He nodded his head smirking, obviously amused with himself. "Why?" I questioned when he seemed he wasn't going to answer my obvious question that remained unspoken. _

_  
"Did you feel the pain when I entered you, breaking your barrier?" I shook my head, my hand still clutching my abused earlobe. "That's why." His simple explanation threw me, and my mouth opened in an "o"._

"_I didn't feel it." I was amazed. I moved my hips suggestively as I smiled. "But I can definitely feel you now." I gazed at him, almost demurely as I clenched my inner muscles, my cunt tightening around his thick cock. _

_Inuyasha's smirk faded, replaced by a husky groan. His hot breath caressed my ear. "Tell me what you want, Kagome. I won't move until you tell me what you need. What I can do to please you." He licked my neck, his hips making gentle pulses, almost inconspicuous. _

_I growled, clutching his back frantically. "I want you to move." I forced my hips up, causing him to sink further inside of me, which emitted guttural moans from both of us. "I want you to move fast, I want you to move hard, pounding ferociously into my body. I want to be able to hear our flesh slap as we make love. I want to make the bed move with the force of our passion. I want to scream your name so loud I won't be able to talk in the morning. I want to rake my nails down your back in attempt to keep up with your speed, adding pain to your pleasure. I want all of you, and I want to give you all of me." My hips bucked again, but this time I kept my muscles clenched, causing him to gasp at the tightness. "I want you, _now._" _

_With a sly grin he started moving, deliberately slow, to tease me I was sure, but also making sure there really was no pain. My breathing began to pick up speed, along with your thrusts. "Harder." I begged, my hips moving in sync with yours, the bed moving with the force of our thrusts as we groaned out our pleasure. My fingers began to frantically clutch at his biceps, squeezing each time he entered and releasing when he pulled out. "Oh god!" The volume of my voice also increasing, raspy with my lust. _

"_Tight, so tight…" He ground out between clench teeth. A hiss escaped his lips as my pussy starting quivering around his cock. "So fucking tight. So wet. So good. So mine." He pulled my tighter to his body, I could no longer tell where I ended and he began, but I didn't care, we were one, finally. His hand swiped my clit unexpectedly, and I gasped loudly, my breath hitching. "You like?" He taunted, doing it again. _

_He picked up his pace, causing my head to be thrown back as the pleasure increased. "God! Yes." I screamed, my eyes shutting tight, the pleasure greater than I could have ever imagined. "I love it! The way you are filling me up with your huge cock. Oh good god. Your throbbing cock is adding that much more to it all, I can feel every pulse and its making me- oh!" My breathing was coming in pants, and I could no longer form coherent sentences but that only seemed to increase his passion. _

_My hands moved from his biceps, dropping to the bed as I began to clutch the sheets in ecstasy, pulling them between my fingers. That only lasted a second before my hands moved again, frantically clutching his back, my nails embedding themselves into his skin, just like I'd wanted. _

_I was close, so close, but it wasn't enough yet, I could feel the pleasure coil inside of me, I was on the edge. I could feel that he was holding back but I didn't want that, I wanted _all _of him. My hands trailed down his back, settling on his ass. I firmly gripped it with my hands. "Faster." I grunted, as I used his my strength to quickly push his cock into my waiting body. "Oh, my. Inuyasha." I screamed, my voice seeming to echo off the walls with its intensity. _

_He wasn't finished yet. His hips continued to thrust inside of me, pumping more franticly as his thrusts lost their rhythm. He gripped my breast, massaging it, squeezing it and pinching it, it seemed to push him over the edge. With one final thrust he came inside of me, my name grunted from behind his clenched teeth, his hips pulsing gently, dragging out his climax as he came inside of me, releasing his seed within me. His actions sent me into another oblivion. God. That must be what heaven is like."_

Kagome breathed out a sigh of frustration, not at all sated, even hornier than she was before. "And that, my friend, is what happens in my dreams." Kagome's voice was husky with her want for the hanyou; she could feel her pussy throbbing from her descriptions.

Three aroused voices answered her, "Wow."

**Redone. Added much more, but its essentially the same. I hope you like it still. :) Feel free to review with comments. : I heart you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : finally Chapter 2:

Kagome's whole body froze, her heart rate quickening as she heard the echo of Sango's word. This couldn't be good; _someone _was there, _someone _heard. She glanced at Sango her eyes wide, frightened; filled with embarrassment. Sango's face held the same expression, as they both wondered how they could not have known they were being watched. "What am I going to do?" Kagome whispered frantically, trying to keep her voice low. She had this horrid feeling she knew exactly who was behind that bush. If it was who she thought it was she was never going to hear the end of it, and she was going to have high price to pay to keep him quiet.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, almost in a nonchalant way, though her heart was racing almost as wildly as Kagome's. They both should have known this was going to happen, they were dealing with the biggest lecher of all lechers, there was hardly a day when he didn't _try_ and sneak a peek at the bathing girls and usually they or Inuyasha, caught them before he could even attempt it, but Sango had been far too engrossed in Kagome's dream to even _think_ at all about that. "Miroku!" She called out, making sure to keep her body shielded behind the boulder. Kagome squealed in disproval, frantically waving her arms, attempting to cut off Sango's call.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha from behind the bush, his mind going haywire. _Damn Inuyasha is lucky, _Miroku thought, Kagome's dream still ringing in his ears. But he didn't have time to think about that, they'd been caught, _he'd _been caught. Eyes wide Miroku mouthed, "What do I do?" still trying to keep up the semblance of inconspicuousness.

"Miroku!?" Sango called again, her voice picking up volume and pitch. She knew it was him it had to be.

Without thinking of the consequences Inuyasha shoved Miroku from behind, hard, causing the monk to tumble out from behind the bushes. Miroku landed in a heap a few feet away from the hot springs edge. He stumbled to right himself, fearing the wrath of the enraged women.

Sango eyed the monk warily, wondering why he was so disoriented when he came into view. "Was it only you back there?" She questioned warily. Kagome buried her face in her hands in the far corner of the spring, wishing she could breath underwater so she could avoid this whole situation.

"Yes." Miroku's answer was firm, with no hint of a hesitation in his voice. He couldn't sell out Inuyasha, in any other situation, yes. But not when the prize was so sweet.

Sango's wariness faded, if only slightly. "You're not lying?" Sango questioned again, she needed to be completely sure that he was the only one that heard. If Inuyasha was back there, Sango knew that'd be the end for Kagome, her embarrassment would swallow her whole, and depending on the hanyou's reaction, it could be the girls' greatest moment, or her worst.

"Sango, my dear." Miroku grinned broadly at the naked girl in the spring, though he couldn't see anything, the fact that she was naked made him giddy. "Would I ever lie to you?" His eyes held a look of innocence that thinly veiled his amorous side.

Sango gave him a cold calculated stare as if she could see right through him. She still wasn't completely sure that he was, in fact, the only one that held residence behind the bush. Sango glanced at the shrinking girl in the corner, deciding to see what she thought of the monk's answer. "What do you think Kagome?" She questioned softly, almost as if she was speaking to an easily frightened child.

Kagome made a sound of impatience in the back of her throat. "Just get him out of here!" She shouted shrilly from behind her hands. Her mind was racing wildly, berating herself for not checking her surroundings before launching into such an ardor-filled tale. She collected her thoughts enough to glare firmly at Miroku from between her fingers; her voice took on a steely tone, "And make sure he doesn't tell a soul." She quickly shut her fingers, once again shielding her gaze from her surroundings, she thought if she couldn't see it, it wasn't happening, and it was that naïve thought that was helping her through this.

Sango nodded at the girl, although she could no longer see her. "Miroku?" She questioned, the threatening tone in her voice the same as the one she used when he'd grope her, "You do know what will happen if you even think about telling anyone about what you've heard, don't you?" She cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner, her grin promising absolute pain if he dared to defy her wishes.

Miroku gulped, taking a cautioned step back. "Yes." He squeaked out, horrible images of her mutilating him flashing before his eyes. He couldn't suppress the shudder that went through him at the thought.

Sango's smile lost most of its menace. "Good," she stated. "Now. Leave." Her voice was still firm.

Miroku quickly scrambled out of there, wanting to get out of there fast, knowing he'd used up his luck for the day just listening in on Kagome's dream. His only wondered how Inuyasha planned on getting out of this situation.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, finally sitting back up from his crouched position, so he could once again see between the bushes leaves. This was good, Kagome had no idea he'd heard her "secret", she didn't know that once the words were out of her lips that Inuyasha had begun to plan how to make all of her fantasy's into a reality, and even some of his own. She didn't know she was going to be completely his. Inuyasha smirked, his hakama tight from his arousal. He'd have her tonight, of that he was sure.

Once the monk had left the scene in his frantic haste Sango had turned to stare at the embarrassed Kagome, still huddled in the corner her face buried in her hands. Sango could only imagine how embarrassing it must be for her, she was slightly embarrassed herself, having asked, no demanded, for the story so passionately, it must be ten times worse for Kagome, seeing as how it all centered around her. "Kagome?" Sango questioned softly, unsure if the miko was going to talk to her or not. Sango's only response from the girl was her removing her hands from her flushed face, her eyes shining bright with her embarrassment, and Sango could still see the lust lingering there. "He won't tell a soul if he knows what's good for him." She placated. Kagome nodded. Sango was looked down at the water before looking at Kagome again, not sure what to say now. "Sorry about that Kagome," She started, feeling the need to apologize; the situation was, after all, partially her fault. "We should have known the pervert would be there. We should have checked before you got into your story." Sango's eyes held solace. "Next time we will, don't worry." Sango promised, her eyes eager once more.

Kagome laughed, nodding her head and dismissively waving her hand. "No it's fine, no need to apologize. Miroku may be a pervert, but he isn't a dumb one. He probably already knew something was up with me." She grinned a lecherous grin that would even put Miroku's to shame. "There are signs." She laughed some more. "And next time? Is there even going to be a next time?" She questioned, tiny laughs still escaping her pink lips, her right eyebrow raised skeptically. 

Sango nodded, "Of course there is going to be more "storytelling", that was hot!" The laughter began to bubble out of her mouth too. "Yeah." She giggled eyeing Kagome. "Even _I _knew there was something up. You've been _very_ irritable lately." Sango's laughter continued Sango nodded. "Yeah. I knew something was up. You've been very irritable."

Kagome ignored her first statement with a roll of her eyes, instead heading straight to her "irritable" comment. "Of course I am irritable. I get so aroused every time I see him I can barely walk straight!" She stated. "Isn't that grounds for me being irritable?"

Inuyasha was glad he wasn't yet discovered as he listened intently, his ears twitching madly trying to discern every sound made by Kagome. He was wondering what other interesting facts they'd discuss.

Sango's giggling turned into full out laughter, she clutched her sides as she felt tears begin to leak out of the corners of her shut eyes. "Its not funny!" Kagome hollered at her, her own laughter depicting the falsity of the statement. Despite her own laughter Kagome huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. "I'll laugh at you when you start getting horny every time you look at Miroku. Then we'll see how funny you find it." Sango could only laugh harder, the tears pouring out of her eyes, as she made slight wheezing sounds. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the chortling girl. "If I weren't naked right now, you'd be so dead."

Sango's laughter cut off abruptly, she wiped her eyes clearing her tears as she sat up straighter, a look of seriousness pulling across her features. "And if Inuyasha were here right now, you would undoubtedly be naked, and doing some dirty things." Sango's laughter started up again at the look that crossed Kagome's face.

Kagome recovered from the statement quickly, murmuring under her breath, "He'd be naked too." Kagome's blush returned when she realized that Sango _might _have heard her. "You didn't hear that did you?" Kagome wailed, frantically, scooting closer to Sango imploringly.

Sango's laughter died down to mere chuckles as she watched Kagome attempt to undo what she had murmured moments before with her frantic motions. "There is no way I couldn't of heard it." Sango stated, just to rile her up. As Kagome's blush deepened Sango decided to ask the big question, "So Miss. Kagome, what exactly would you do if Inuyasha was here?" Sango watched, as Kagome's blush darkened considerably. 

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, "I am not going to tell you! Did you already forget what happened last time?"

"Come on Kagome, we both know Miroku is back at the campsite," Sango stated, giving Kagome an unconcerned look.

Kagome scoffed lightly, "and you know this, how?"

"Simple," she shrugged, "He won't be spying on us again for awhile." Sango's grin widened in a wicked way.

"Sure you say that, but you _still_ don't know that its true." Kagome stated, still unwilling to disclose the information.

"Well," Sango said, leaning close to Kagome, "there is one way to find out." She whispered as her face closed in on Kagome's. Kagome caught on fairly quickly and pushed her fingertips against Sango's cheek in an intimate way. They both pretended to be into this "moment" when in reality they were listening for sounds of a certain monk, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep quiet in such a situation.

Inuyasha tried his hardest not to react to what he could see going on, he couldn't believe it. This is what Kagome and Sango did when they bathed!? He never thought he would be jealous of a girl before but here he was, jealous of Sango, thinking that she'd kissed Kagome before, been kissing her, and he had yet to place his lips against Kagome's sweet, tender appendages. His fingers closed into fists as his jealousy built, but he somehow reined it in to pay closer attention, he may be jealous, but what he was about to witness was damn hot.

"See?" Sango stated, pulling a way when no sounds were heard.

Kagome smiled, removing her hands from Sango's cheeks. "I guess you were right." She stated, laughing.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to be relieved or angry. Here he was thinking they'd been doing _stuff_ while they bathed, getting jealous over these thoughts, and it turns out it was just a clever ruse to bring out the monk. He settled on relief, knowing Kagome would be only his.

"Now, spill." Sango bounced in her spot, the water rippling around her with her motions.

"Fine!" Kagome sighed, "You're one greedy girl you know that?" She eyed Sango warily, before murmuring, "Good thing we left Shippo back at the campsite." 

Sango laughed once again, a joyful sound that almost sounded as though it was pulled out of her. "I do, now, come on! Spill!"

With another sigh Kagome reluctantly started, "Ok, so if Inuyasha _was _here, you definitely would not be."

Sango's smiled. "Well that's a duh."

Kagome simply stuck out her tongue. "If Inuyasha were here, I'd rip off of his clothes, I'd want to touch all of his body, everywhere, not leaving one spot untouched. I would stroke the hard, muscled plains of his chest, massaging his pec's gently as I straddled his lap." Her eyes were dazed as she spoke, obviously imagining this. Her eyes focused briefly, shooting over to a spot in the corner of the spring that had a high yet low ledge, "Inuyasha would be sitting right there," She pointed to the point her eyes were focused on, if Inuyasha really was sitting there, he would be barely in the water at all, it would be a few inches away from the tops of his thighs. "I would be standing in between his legs, his strong, muscled toned legs. I would be massaging him all over while I kissed him, greedily sucking his tongue into my mouth, fighting for dominance of the kiss. I'd break the kiss off, running my tongue along his jaw until I reached his neck, I'd then lick, and kiss my way down his neck. Laving against his tangy skin. When I got to his shoulder I would bit down gently on where his shoulder and neck connected, leaving a nice mark that only he and I would know was there. I would continue down, licking his nipples, which would cause him to gasp and pull my body closer to his, telling me he enjoyed what I was doing for him. I would move to the other one, and when I finished with the same treatment I had given the previous one I would move on, downward. I would slowly, teasingly lick my way down his abs, my hands moving before my mouth massaging against his thighs. I'd make my way down till I was kneeling between his muscled thighs, and I would blow hot air against the head of his cock, causing him to groan and thread his fingers into my hair. I would lick his cock, from base to tip in one strong lick. I would slowly wrap my lips around the head of his cock, applying a gently sucking against it, which would cause his hips to arch, wanting me to take more of him into my mouth. I'd then move downward, taking his cock deeper and deeper into my throat, it'd feel so good for him that he'd be gripping my hair in ecstasy, telling me how much he loved me, and how much he needed me, wanted me. He'd cry out a warning before he came, telling me to stop, but I would ignore his pleas for me to quit, it'd only cause me to redouble my efforts, my tongue working against the head of his cock in a sultry rhythm. It'd become too much and he would come in my mouth, and I would lick up all of it, every last drop of his hot juice, savoring the taste. Then he would return the favor, by pleasuring me, all, night, long." She punctuated the last three words trying to get her point across. Her breast's were heaving as she struggled to get breathes into her lungs, to aroused to focus.

Sango groaned, humming softly in approval. "Now, if only these dreams came true, eh, Kagome?" Sango questioned, feeling sympathetic towards her friend and her predicament.

"If only." Kagome sighed wistfully, "If Inuyasha really, honestly did feel the same way about me, it would be _weeks_ before I let him out of my sight, before I let him put on clothes." Kagome laughed gently. "I would be all over him every moment of everyday possible."

Inuyasha's erection was back full force, hardening almost to the point of pain, he felt disoriented as the blood rushed from his head down to his other head. He needed her, really and truly needed her. It took all of his remaining willpower to not jump out of the bushes and pounce on her, taking her right in front of Sango. His eyes were slowly shifting from molten gold, to a heated red, only remaining gold when he heard her speak.

"God." She groaned, her arousal very evident as she felt her nipples harden. "You know what the sad part is, Sango?" She questioned, turning her heated gaze to Sango. "When I ride his back? It feels good, way better than it has any right too. I hold on tighter than I should, cradling him between my thighs, but not in the way I'd like, but it still feels wonderful, him moving between them." She rubbed her hand down her face in exhaustion. "I am so close to him in those moments, and I need those moments, even if they are just fleeting ones. And his ears. God, his ears. I've always wanted to lick his ears, stroke them, and pet them. My face is close to them when I ride on his back and it's so hard to contain myself."

Inuyasha could no longer restrain himself, from behind the bush he was growling with unfulfilled-pleasure. He wanted her so bad, all sides of him, his human, his hanyou, and his youkai, the all wanted to have her to them-selves, and they wanted her now. She evoked emotions in every single part of him that he didn't even know he possessed. She wanted to touch his ears in a way no one had ever touched them, he'd never had anyone want to lick them. He remembered the time he'd let her rub them when she was sick, because she had said she couldn't sleep until she did so he appeased, wanting her well again. He should have known then, or all the other times when she randomly caressed his ears, never once hurting him like all the others who had "caressed" them. He should have had her ages ago, they should already be mates, rutting at every available moment.

The girls heard the growling in the bushes, and they immediately jumped out, when the sensed the rising youki. They got dressed, heading back to camp without further ado because they thought it was a menacing demon. Inuyasha had to get a hold of him-self; he'd just barely made it back in camp before they arrived.

The girls made it back to camp, quickly forgetting about the youkai in the bushes. Kagome glanced around, avoiding looking at Miroku the embarrassment still to much. Her gaze landed on Inuyasha, he was panting, and his face looked flushed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome made her way across the campsite. "What's wrong?" Her embarrassment was quickly replaced with worry as she glanced at Miroku, who shrugged, then back to Inuyasha.

"Nothing." He murmured, his voice gruff, deeper than it usually was, worrying Kagome all the more.

Kagome made her way over to him quickly, putting her palm against his forehead, checking his temperature. "Your slightly warm," she stated, shifting closer as she flipped her hand to test his forehead against the back of her hand. "But you don't have a fever." She stated, her worry going down.

Inuyasha felt his arousal rising, and with her this close to him he was quickly losing the last bit of his control. He could smell her arousal, and he knew he needed her now.

"Kagome?" He questioned in his still gruff voice, staring into her eyes with an intense look. "Can we go for a walk?"

Kagome glanced at the other occupants in the campsite, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Sure," She said, dragging out the word in her confusion. Before she'd finished the word he was up and nearly dragging her out of the campsite into the forest.

END of chapter

**So chapter two has been edited! I hope you enjoy the new and improved version of Hard, I personally find it a whole lot better. I couldn't believe how bad the grammar and punctuation was when I looked back at it, but I fixed that and then some. This story will be longer by the time I am done with editing this chapter alone now has over 2,000 more words then it did before. Wow. :) I really hope its better! : Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome glanced back at the campsite, watching as the trees thickened and began to cover the clearing from her view, she could still see the blazing of the fire as the flames licked up and down. Kagome halted her walking, causing Inuyasha to yank slightly on the arm he still clutched in his grasp, but his strength was greater than hers, and his still managed to pull her a bit. "Inuyasha!" She called, pulling her arm back as she dug her heels into the ground, trying to halt him on his trek. She yanked with a bit of force, force the hanyou was not expecting, which caused his body to jack-knife, and turn towards her. Kagome grabbed his free hand with her free hand, keeping him still. "Actually, can the talking wait?" She questioned, not realizing their intimate position, or the minimal space between their bodies. "I completely forgot that it's my turn to cook dinner tonight." She stated, smiling softly as she began to walk backwards, his body complying unwillingly.

Inuyasha could feel his youkai rising, wanting to be released and take what was rightfully his. "Kagome," he all but moaned, her warm hand clutching his, her arm clasped gently beneath his hand, were doing things to his mind. It was giving him glimpses of what she would feel like pressed tightly against him; he could practically hear her panting in his ear, pleading with him for more, moaning out his name in complete ecstasy. "Can't that wait?" He urged, he needed this, and he knew she needed this, he could smell her arousal, and he took a tiny step forward, one she didn't seem to see. She'd thank him for this later, for weeks from the sounds of it. "You always make dinner, the others can handle it for one night." His tone was husky.

Kagome looked into his eyes, giving him a look, not of warning but of something else, "Inuyasha," Her voice was slightly stern, not completely stern, just a slight warning, "It's the least I can do for you guys, you're always risking your lives to save me," her voice now held thanks, "I don't do much, so I cook, as my thank you." She leaned in closer to him, her body now mere inches from his; he could very easily swoop down and kiss her. She smiled enticingly, hoping her next statement willed him to come eat dinner, "I'm making ramen," she sing-songed, her voice a bit huskier than its usual resonance. She didn't realize just how enticing that statement really was, Inuyasha's erection twitched as the sound of her voice sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body straight to his groin, causing a low growl to rip its way past his throat, unable to restrain it. It wasn't what she'd said, it was simply the way she said it.

Inuyasha was surprised she couldn't feel his erection, he could feel himself brushing lightly against her body as he stepped closer, a little less than a foot between them now, even through his hakama he could feel the heat radiating off of her. But she seemed oblivious as his erection brushed her body.

As the growl passed his throat Kagome shot him a look that said "What's wrong with you?" As she looked at him she noticed he seemed to be off in another world, he was obviously deep in thought, so she took her time perusing his form. She took notice of the way his tanned face was glowing in the soft beams of moonlight that shone through the branches, the way it seemed to catch in his hair and reflect off it, giving it it's usual shine. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, all the while pulling his face down to her level so she could lick his lips. She wanted to strip him from his clothes, to see his lean, toned body without having to look away, to fully look at him, seeing everything he had to offer. She wanted to touch his body, running her fingers over his body gently. She licked her lips, her gaze still staring into his golden eyes; she just plain and simple wanted him. She smiled when she realized he was actually looking at her, not deep in thought anymore. A nervous sort of laugh escaping her throat as she released his hand and turned to walk back to camp. She had to get away from him, she was moments away from jumping his bones right then and there, and if she stayed any longer there would be no stopping her. She was sure if she let that happened he'd never speak to her again, let alone look at her, and that was something she couldn't handle.

Inuyasha released his grip on her as the sweet scent of her arousal washed over him, caressing him in a way only she could. He felt his arousal heighten and he groaned out, his hands clutched into fists as he felt his hand jerk towards his cock, wanting to relieve the pressure. He watched her as she walked, her hips sashaying and he just wished he was between her legs, grasping her hips, her thighs, her breasts, as he thrust into her, his pace fast and hard as both she and he grunted out their pleasure's to the world. He just prayed dinner would be over with quickly. This was the one time he didn't want ramen, the first time ramen wasn't on his mind. He needed Kagome, she was taking up his every thought, and if his raging hard-on was any indication, he needed to have her now.

He dropped his head, resigning himself that he had to wait, that he could wait a few more hours before he finally had her, his Kagome. His footsteps were heavy and he tried to get his erection to go down, though he knew it was a futile attempt, it never went down until he came. He sighed as he approached the campsite, stepping out of from behind the trees. He looked up from the ground, and his eyes immediately focused on a glorious sight and it didn't help his current state. Kagome was bending over a boiling pot of water, her right hip slightly jutted to the side, her left knee bent as she began to take the water off of the fire. From the angle she was at he could see even more of her creamy legs, they seemed to go on forever as he traced the gentle slope of her calves, up her thighs and his gaze settled on the black lace of her exposed panties. He wanted to rub, lick and bite along her legs, causing her to squirm in pleasure as he did so. He wanted to rip her underwear from her body and savor her decadent scent by burying his nose in the soft curls at the apex of her thighs. He couldn't wait until after dinner.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called in a strained voice, his eyes focused intensely on her, "I really need to talk to you, _now,_ it can't wait until after dinner." His eyes spoke volumes of how much he needed this "talk", and if she didn't comply he was going to be forced to take her in the middle of the campsite, all occupants be damned. He had no qualms against taking her now in front of everyone, but he wasn't sure she'd like the audience, the first time around anyway.

Kagome placed the boiling water down next to the cups of ramen, spinning to face the impatient hanyou, "But dinner," she said, futilely waving her hand in the direction of the waiting dinner. She needed to do something, anything to make him want to postpone the talk; she couldn't trust herself to be alone with him in her current state. She wasn't sure just what she'd do if there were no witnesses around and since Inuyasha loved Kikyo, she didn't want to find out. She couldn't stand it if he hated her, if he never looked at her again. If she went with him she'd do something that would cause him to throw her in the well and seal it, wanting nothing to do with her anymore.

From Inuyasha's place at the edge of the clearing he could smell her fear very clearly, nearly taking over the scent of her arousal, and it was only then that he realized why she was refusing him so greatly. After much thought, he soon found the perfect way to make her see how much he wanted her.

END of chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Kagome," Inuyasha called, snapping her focus to him and solely him. "I'm not feeling that hungry at the moment," _for food anyway, _his mind quickly supplied and he shook his head to clear those thoughts, "Miroku and I are going to bathe," he glanced in Miroku's direction, hoping the monk took note of the intense expression his face held and understood his plan.

Miroku didn't, his own look conveying confusion as he stared at the hanyou. "Inuyasha, Lady Kagome has graciously supplied dinner for the night, now, you may not be hungry, but the fact of the matter is, I happen to be hung—" He was cut off in the middle of his word, the collar of his robes digging almost painfully against his throat as Inuyasha drug him by this robes out of the campsite, clearly intent on getting the monk out of the campsite before he could destroy his plans.

"I've got to talk to you," He faux-whispered, his voice still loud and carrying over to the curious girls, "It's about Kagome," He hoped Kagome followed him, out of curiosity if anything; it was the only way his plan would work.

Once their forms were completely out of Sango's line of sight, she stood from her spot and began to walk towards the hot spring, following a different less used path. She was almost into the tree line when she looked back to see that Kagome had went back to messing with the water. "Kagome!" She shouted, her voice urgent. "Come on!" She waved her over with her hand.

Kagome merely glanced at her, barely sparring her a moment of her time before turning back to the boiling water. "Its obviously private, Sango!" She kept her tone hushed, not wanting to alert Inuyasha and have him come back to urge her to go talk with him. "Otherwise they would have talked her."

Sango examined her nails as she listened to what Kagome was saying. " I honestly don't think its that private." She stated, dismissing Kagome's suggestion quickly. "From the looks of things, Inuyasha _wanted_ you to follow him, he was practically encouraging you to follow the way he kept glancing back every few seconds to see if you were enticed enough to follow them." She eyed Kagome, watching as her movements stilled abruptly.

Kagome turned slowly, a smirk on her lips. "Sango! How can I not be enticed? Inuyasha! Naked! Isn't that thought just enticing enough?" She stated dreamily, obviously off in her own little world filled with naked Inuyasha's.

"Well then." Sango smiled, making her way over to Kagome in a few short strides. "Let's go!" She clutched Kagome's arm tightly, making sure she had no choice but to follow as she dragged her through the campsite and down the bath she was about to take before Kagome had stopped her. Soon the girls were crouched behind the same bush that Miroku had stumbled out of.

Miroku warily eyed Inuyasha from his spot across the spring; they'd gotten here, stripped down and stepped into the spring, and Miroku thought he'd jump into whatever he wanted to talk about. Instead they'd sat here in silence for a while, and Miroku could feel his stomach protesting, wanting the food that was waiting back at the campsite. "Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned again, losing track of how many times he'd tried to get the hanyou's attention. If he didn't answer soon, he was leaving to go get some well-needed food.

Inuyasha's senses were trained on Kagome, he could hear them approaching, although it was extremely quiet, and he could smell as her scent faintly wafted around him, dispersed with the steam of the spring water. He wanted to make sure she heard all of what he was going to say, so he had to make sure she was within earshot before he started in on his confession.

Inuyasha let out a breath of air, putting on the act that he was put out, when he was in reality quite eager to see just how Kagome would react to what was about to happen. "Miroku," He made sure his voice was kind of down, making sure to add just the right amount of frustration into his words. "I've been having a bit of a problem recently…" He trailed off, his eyes wistful while he thought about his "problem".

Miroku cleared his throat as he saw him retreat into his mind, obviously in his own world.

Inuyasha snapped out of his Kagome induced haze, a sly smile on his lips. "Well, as I was saying, this problem. Well, you see, every time I see Kagome I get so fucking aroused." He grunted, remembering how she could arouse him with just the subtlest move. "I've been having graphic dreams about her, and I can't get her or the dreams out of my mind," He took a small break in his speech, searching for the right words to use to put exactly how he was feeling into spoken words. "I-I love her, Miroku." He confessed, deciding straightforward suited him best. He looked down almost as if he was shamed; he wasn't ashamed that he loved her, quite the opposite really he wanted to tell everyone that she belonged to him, that he loved her more than he ever thought possible, but it just didn't feel right admitting this fact to Miroku, before he had a chance to tell her. He listened intently as he heard her heart rate quicken. _Good, so she can hear, _he thought, a slight smirk playing on his lips, only hidden by the fact this his head was downcast, his hair shielding his expression's.

Miroku played his part perfectly as he asked, "What about Lady Kikyo? Your over her?" Miroku wasn't sure what to think, one second he seems head over heels over the dead miko and now hear he is confessing his feelings for the miko from the future. He just hoped this wasn't some ploy, that Inuyasha truly loved Kagome, and wasn't toying with her feelings. He knew Inuyasha better than that, but he still couldn't stop the thought from flowing through his mind.

Inuyasha's smirk turned into a genuine smile, as he lifted his head to look into the eyes of the monk he now considered a friend. Inuyasha couldn't have asked for a better response. "Kikyo is nothing compared to Kagome." He stated simply, feeling that was all he had to say on that matter. It summed up his thoughts perfectly. He'd been feeling that the only reason he felt a connection to Kikyo was because somewhere in his subconscious he knew he'd be with her reincarnation, and the fact that some aspect of their soul was the same drew him to her. His smile grew as his sensitive hearing picked up from behind the bush a couple yards away from the spring, he knew it was Kagome, he could easily discern all her noises, even in a crowd of people.

Miroku, always the lecher; quickly remembered what Inuyasha had said before his confession of love, and he couldn't hold off any longer. "Now, Inuyasha. You have got to inform me of these dreams of yours." He waggled his eyebrows. He'd heard Kagome's fantasy, it was only fair if he'd get to hear Inuyasha's, and this time he didn't have to worry about being threatened bodily harm if he heard them.

One of Inuyasha's clawed fingers drummed against his chin thoughtfully, "debating" whether or not to tell him. "There are so many to choose from," He hummed, still pretending to think it over, even though he had the perfect one picked out already. He stilled his finger immediately, drawing his arms to his chest and crossing them, giving a pointed glare at Miroku, "Hmm," he looked skyward, relinquishing his glare on Miroku. "I don't think I'm going to tell you monk, they're a bit personal." He stifled the grin that threatened to break out on his face as he heard Kagome silently pleading with him to tell Miroku his fantasies. That was all the urging he needed, but it was an added bonus to see Miroku frantically try and get him to tell him. He figured he'd let the both of them stew for a bit, as he "contemplated".

"Inuyasha! Come on! You can't just leave me hanging like that after telling you you've been having dreams about the beautiful Lady Kagome."

"I can too," his voice with gruff. "And I just might do that. My dreams are a bit…detailed, and I don't want you thinking about Kagome in such away. I'm the only one who is able to think of her in that way." He really did mean that too, just the thought of other men thinking about Kagome like that caused his blood to broil, sizzling his veins as his rage grew. But he'd already planned on telling Miroku

Kagome was still in shock, had she heard correctly? He loved her? He dreamed about her? He thought about her all the time? She glanced at Sango, who held a look of astonishment. Apparently she had heard him right. "Tell him the dream," she urged when she'd heard him say he didn't think he was going to say it, something about it being personal and what not, "Please tell him," She murmured incoherently under her breath. Sango stared at her, trying not to laugh at the eager girl next to her who was practically bouncing with joy. She was just glad she wasn't in this deep.

Inuyasha sighed, but only to hide the laughter that he was feeling. He figured if he let her continue thinking he wasn't going to tell his dream that she might just explode from anticipation. He could practically feel her emotions from here and they were at the brink.  
"Alright. I'll tell you the dream, Miroku. But I don't know if I can put it into words, I mean the dream was amazing, it's practically indescribable." He wasn't sure he would be able to capture all the detail, and rightfully express just what the young miko did to him. "Here goes nothing:

_It was the day of the new moon and I couldn't quite figure out what I'd done wrong this time. Night was coming quickly and Kagome had left moments prior, tears cascading down her cheeks as she tossed the jewel at me before sprinting off towards the well. I'd barely had a moment to process what was going on as I stared at the jewel in my hands. I'd gone to see Kikyo, and upon my return Kagome had immediately tossed aforementioned jewel in my direction._

_I didn't quite understand what she was so upset about, I never understood her. I'd just gone to see Kikyo, its not like that was anything new. I knew this was serious though, as I stared at the jewel sitting in my palm. I stuffed the jewel in my haori, making sure it was safe before I sprinted off after her, bounding from tree to tree as I hurried towards the well. I couldn't have her thinking that I cared more for Kikyo than I did her. I was near the well, so I had taken to simply running along the ground. The sun set quickly as I jumped into the well, and my long silver hair morphed into midnight locks that cascaded down my back; my dog ears disappeared along with my silver hair, popping up as human ears, my claws lost their sharpness as the shrunk, turning into human nails and my fangs turned into regular canines. I knew this was the perfect way to apologize; it would be more sincere, if I didn't let my pride overwhelm me and cause me to do or say something stupid, and ruin my chances with her forever. _

_Once I'd climbed my way out of the well I walked across the shrine grounds, eyeing her window skeptically, I was human now and even though my jumping was still greater than a normal humans I wasn't going to chance getting hurt right now. I scurried up the drainpipe instead, using my agility to make it up in a few short leaps. I walked across the roof to her bedroom window. I felt the hurt come through me as I eyed the window, seeing the latch down, signaling that she was locking me out. Never before had she latched the window I knew this was very serious. I was grateful the window had not closed completely; therefore I could still open the window and climb through. She must have been to hasty in her motions to not realize the window wasn't fully shut as she put the latch down. I opened the window slowly, trying not to disturb my love's peace. She was sleeping, a frown marring her beautiful features as she buried her tearstained cheeks against the pillow. It was then that I noticed she was only in her underwear, her covers shoved down to the end of her bed."_

Abrupt laughter cut off Inuyasha's tale, "Inuyasha," Miroku wheezed between chuckles. "Kagome sleeps in those things called pajama's, and I've never seen her kick her covers off of her." He snorted, obviously criticizing Inuyasha's dream.

"Hey now!" Inuyasha called as he glared at Miroku, "It's a dream, and Kagome does what I want her to do." Inuyasha growled out, upset that he was interrupted before he finished his story.

From behind the bush Kagome could feel her cheeks grow hot.

Miroku continued to laugh softly, "You really think that if you and Kagome ever get together that she's going to do what you want her to do?" He questioned skeptically, obviously doubting the hanyou's sanity.

Inuyasha's smirk was feral as his eyes flashed, "I'd have my ways." He stated, it seemed as if he knew something no one else did. He quickly got on with his story.

"_Her body was so supple, beautiful beyond compare and I couldn't keep myself away from her. I quickly walked to her side, surprised at how graceful such a hasty act was. I ran my nails across her stomach, watching as it contracted from the sensations. I watched as she squirmed under the slight tickling of my fingers, she sucked a breath in between clenched teeth just before a slight gasp feel from her lips. "So beautiful," I murmured as I stared lovingly down at her." _

"Aanndd," he drew out the word, "that's it, that is the dream." He said abruptly as he watched the rest of the dream fly by before his eyes. He was so horny as he watched himself rub her soft round breasts in his hands. As he kissed her lips gently until she woke, and as she woke he'd run his tongue along the seam of her lips asking permission to enter. He watched himself ask if she wanted him, if this was what she wanted as he traced her folds. As he lined himself up with her entrance before—

"Yeahh," the word was doubtful, "By the look on your face, that's definitely not it."

"So," Inuyasha said as petulantly as a child denied its favorite treat. "I just don't feel like telling you. I don't want to tell you how amazing she felt as I slid inside of her; I don't want to tell you how tight she was around my cock, that tightness for me and me alone. I don't want to tell you the way she panted into my ears as I began to thrust in and out of her, the way her body welcomed me with ever stroke I pushed into her, the soft moans she let off, or the way the began to get louder as I began to rub against her clit. I don't want to tell you how gorgeous she was when she came. I just don't want you to know." He stated.

Miroku lifted one eyebrow at him, "You just told me," he stated dryly. "Kagome wasn't afraid to share her dream," Miroku said, not realizing the girls were listening behind the bush. Kagome was seething in anger as she heard Miroku nonchalantly announce that he'd heard her dream, and that she'd so willingly told it.

"Yeah, well she didn't know she'd be sharing it with you," He argued, "lecher," he growled under his breath. He didn't want Kagome to hear his dream; he needed to show it to her, for her to feel exactly how he felt.

Miroku simply gave him a look, his eyes showing his smugness as he announced, "We both know you're going to end up finishing your dream. So why don't you do it now with out the squabble."

"_I stared at her plump lips as they parted to allow her gasp to pass between them. I couldn't keep myself away from them as I leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon them, wishing she was awake to return the gesture. A miniscule smile took residence on her lips as she muttered out and "Inuyasha". I grinned, loving the fact that she was dreaming of me, and it was obviously a happy dream. I ran my fingers through her hair lovingly as I leaned over her, muttering "Kagome as I descended, previously divested of my haori I let my skin brush against her, feeling the fabric of her bra as my skin glided along her body. I kissed her again, a little longer, less gently, letting some of my passion for her seep into the kiss as my tongue played along her plump lips. I didn't let my tongue slip into her mouth, I wanted to know if she wanted me the way I wanted her, I wanted her to allow me to slip my tongue into the delicate crevices of her mouth. I wanted her to moan for me. _

_After a few seconds of my lips caressing hers, her eyes popped open, staring at me uncertainly. She gasped as she realized what was going on, her hands began to shove against my shoulders, curling into my flesh as she tried to get my away from her. "Kagome," I whispered, my voice a quiet murmur, which quieted her, and her movements, stilled immediately as the sound of my voice seemed to wrap her in a blanket. "I love you." I placed a gentle kiss upon her lips again to reiterate my statement. "Allow me to show you the love I hold for you, please?" My eyes were wide, unsure of how she was going to respond to my request. _

_She sat still for a moment, her grip on my shoulders relaxing and she nodded her head, her eyes closing for a brief second. I watched as her chest expanded then released in a sigh, she must have realized I was in my human form, and I think that worried her a bit. She didn't need to be worried and I started to show her that as I fused our lips together. My lips tightly pressing to hers and then my tongue licked against her lips pleading with her to give me entrance, so I could tangle our tongues together. My hands weaved into her hair and her hands latched behind my neck as her mouth opened to mine and our tongues battled each other's for dominance. I ran my tongue along the inside of her mouth, tasting everything she had to offer as she moaned against my lips. My hand began to slide up sides, tickling her as I made my way up to her breast. I massaged her breast through the thin fabric of her bra, tweaking her nipple as it hardened through the fabric. She gasped into my mouth and I greedily swallowed every mewl she made." _

"Inuyasha, its not that I don't love the foreplay or anything, but I'd kind of like to here the actual sex part of the dream. I'm hungry still, since you so rudely stole me away from dinner." He grumbled more to himself than Inuyasha, he didn't mind hearing it but he could feel the dull ache signaling his impending hunger, and his arousal wasn't easing the tension in the slightest.

Inuyasha chuckled briefly, hearing everything that Miroku had said. "Alright then;

_I groaned as her naked body settled atop mine, pressing sensually down against me as I groaned. "We don't have to do this yet, Kagome." I whispered breathily to her. _

_Her answer was to lean down the short distance and give me a passionate kiss. "I want this, Inuyasha, I want you." She said, her voice a hoarse murmur, and before I could even comprehend her words she'd taken my cock all the way into her waiting heat. She groaned out in pain as I stretched her with my girth, tears pooled in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. _

_I couldn't think of anything but the feel as her inner muscles contracted around me, attempting to get used the intrusion. The pleasure was immense, and it took everything in my power not to flip her over and ram into her with a speed no ordinary human would possess. I pulled her close to me, thinking of her pleasure before mine as I placed gentle kisses on her forehead, cheeks and nose. "It's okay, love." I stated soothingly, my thumbs brushing along the delicate skin of her cheeks as I smiled at her, hoping to calm her. "We can stop." My voice was tense as I said this, the pleasure was almost unbearable and the thought of pulling out wasn't something I wanted to think about. _

_She gasped as she shifted slightly and I groaned at the sheer ecstasy and such a faint movement. "No, don't move." She said, her hands clutching my shoulders as the pain in her face turned to pleasure. She moved against me then, this time a purposeful motion as she began to thrust her body up and down on top of mine. "Inuyasha," She moaned out, a plea, she couldn't get herself to move fast enough and I could see the frustration as lines appeared between her pinched eyebrows. I groaned out as I flipped us over, it caused me to sink deeper it seemed and I smiled a lustful smile before I began to pound into her in guiltless abandon. She felt too good to describe. "Faster" She ground out, her breath fanning against my ear as she moaned. I willingly obliged, not even thinking about disobeying her request, I could feel how close she was through the pulsing of her sheath. After two thrusts she fell apart, my name shouted from her lips as the pleasure coursed through her body. The feel of her clutching me in such an intimate way and the fervent sound of my name as it fell from her lips was too much; I thrust three more times before I followed her into the beautiful abyss. "I love you too," She finally confessed, and I didn't even notice the weight on my shoulders until I heard those words." _

Miroku sat there for a few seconds, merely staring at Inuyasha. "You edited!" He finally whined. His face upset.

Inuyasha smiled a pleased smile. "I know," He said smugly, his voice unashamed. "Those details are for me and me alone."

"I'm appalled at you," Miroku's said as his face pulled into a grimace. He got out briefly after his stomach growled its protest at its lack of food. He pulled on his clothes, stretching his muscles gently. "I'll see you back at the campsite then Inuyasha" He called as he saw that Inuyasha had made no move to get out of the spring.

Sango saw Miroku make to get out of the springs and quickly fled, giving Kagome a brief goodbye as she left, a blush on her cheeks. She couldn't deny that she would like to have seen Miroku naked but she just wasn't ready for what that would entail.

Kagome couldn't move, her muscles seemed to be glued stiff, and she couldn't have moved if Naraku was behind her threatening to cut off her head. She didn't even comprehend Miroku leaving, her attentions focused entirely on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat back, closing his eyes as he lounged against the edge of the springs. His muscles were tensed, and his cock stood rock hard below the surface of the stream. He had done some major editing, but he didn't mind. When he thought about the way she felt around him he could practically feel it and that wasn't something he wanted the monk to feel, ever. Not with his Kagome. Before he could sit there alone in his thoughts for too long he heard a rustling in the bushes, signaling someone's approach. Without even thinking about his surroundings, or that he could smell who it was if he wanted too, his eyes remained closed as he asked, "Did you need something, Miroku?"

"No," A sultry voice answered. _Definitely not Miroku,_ he thought, not daring to open his eyes incase it was his mind playing tricks on him. Again. "I've got everything I need right here." He gulped thickly, squeezing his eyes shut tight. _This can't be a dream. I couldn't handle another dream, _he thought.

END of chapter

**AN/ I think this is so much better now. I hope you all like it. Review and tell me what you think. : **


	5. Chapter 5

bChapter 5/b

**Chapter 5**

Kagome didn't know what had compelled her to step out of the bushes, revealing herself to the silver haired hanyou, nor did she know why she had felt obligated to strip herself of all of her clothes; which were her only semblance of cover. She was surprised the inu-hanyou simply sat there, eyes clothes and claimed she was Miroku, had he not scented the air? With a shrug she ended her musing, slipping into the water as she began to speak, "I got everything I need right here." Her voice was unintentionally sultry, but she figured it was due to the way her arousal had spiked as she neared the lounging hanyou, the _naked_ lounging hanyou.

Inuyasha fought to not open his eyes, he didn't want this to be another one of his fantasies he needed it to be real. Could his vixen really be out here with him, offering herself up to him? Or was this just another one of his dreams? He scented the air, catching a whiff of her aroused scent, the sweet, yet spicy tang of it filling his nose as his nostrils flared. He could smell her that was for damn sure, but that meant nothing considering he could always smell her in his dreams. Before he had any more time to contemplate his thoughts he felt slippery, wet skin slide up against his, settling in his lap as she straddled his thighs. He groaned savoring the feeling as his hands touched her knees gently, pulling her further on top of him. She shifted gently, unconsciously pressing herself against Inuyasha, causing a low growl to rip past his throat, his eyes remaining closed, savoring the feelings, though he still did not quite think that all of this was real, despite the intense heat that was spreading out through his body.

Her lips gently pressed against his, a coax to get him to open his eyes. She'd noticed he hadn't opened them, and he almost seemed to be holding them shut, seeing as how there were slight wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, and his nose was slightly wrinkled from his efforts to hold his eyes shut.

Inuyasha didn't want to open his eyes, was he dreaming, or was his vixen really out here with him. He could smell her, but in his dreams he could always smell her. Before he had any more time to think about it, he felt wet slippery skin slide up against his, she was straddling his lap, her face in his hair, he finally opened his eyes. She shifted, so that her face was near his ear, and her breasts were in his face. "Did you know," her sultry voice whispered in his ear, "that I love you too?" She emphasized her words with a strong lick to his ear, leaving the ear hot and wanting more. She nipped at it slightly, sending slight shudders throughout him.

Inuyasha's eyes popped open as her tongue caressed his ear, his fingers tightened along the flesh of her legs as she began to bite gently along the outer edge of his ears. He couldn't take it anymore, the combined sensations of her flesh upon his skin, and the biting on his ears was making him lose control of himself and fast. Not to mention that her naked breasts were hovering in front of his face, almost as if they were begging him for attention. He just had to taste them. He glanced up at her face, seeking out her permission for what he was about to do. All he could see was her laving at his ears, lavishing them with all of her attention, that was his okay.

He swooped in, wrapping his lips firmly around her left nipple before he pulled away, her nipple slipping out of his mouth with a pop. He blew hot air across her moistened flesh, his hands coming up to grasp her hips and pull her closer to his form. He once again took her nipple into his mouth, licking and suckling it. He flicked it gently with his tongue as his fangs scraped lovingly along her puckered flesh. He could feel her body stiffen in pleasure as her previous ministrations on his ear stopped.

She gasped as his lips curled around her nipple, pulling it into his mouth as his hands wrapped around her waist. "Inuyasha," she murmured, her head falling back as her hair spilled over her shoulder, swirling in the water. Once she regained herself enough she returned her former attention on his ear, she massaged them between the pads of her thumb and forefinger, all the while moaning.

She felt her lust unfurl deep within her belly, and she reluctantly pulled her breasts away from Inuyasha's lips. She settled within his lap again, pushing herself into his chest as her lips played along his neck. "You have no idea how much I want you." Her breaths were coming out in broken pants as she began to grind her pelvis against his hardened cock.

Inuyasha smirked, a groan spilling out of his crooked lips. "Oh, I think I do." He panted as his erection pushed slightly into her wet pussy, teasing her entrance slightly. He pulled back, simply grinding his erection along her soaked entrance instead of entering her like he wanted. It took all of his control not to sink within her waiting warmth. "Kagome," he muttered his breathing labored, "It seems we've both been hiding something for quite sometime. Its put us in quite the predicament hasn't it?" To strengthen his statement he tweaked her aroused nipples with his thumb. "We've got some catching up to do." With that said, his hand slipped behind her head and pulled her in for their first real kiss. His lips played along hers, his tongue snaking out, teasing the seam of her lips. She immediately opened her lips, granting him access into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, pushing and pulling, tugging and shoving.

Inuyasha eventually won the battle, coaxing her tongue into retreating back into her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his; he swiped his tongue along the unmapped cavern of her mouth, tasting her sweet breath. "Kagome," He murmured between chaste kisses, his hand inching up from her waist to her breasts. He caressed her, his hands stroking her full mounds, tweaking her nipples as he sucked her plump lower lip between his lips. He used the pads of his thumbs to flick over her nipples, causing the buds to harden further. "You taste so delicious Kagome. By the time I am through with you today I will have touched every part of your body, you will be aching for more." A smirk crawled across his lips when she moaned her approval at his words. He then flipped their positions, pushing her against the rock wall that his back had formerly rested upon. Her legs came up to wrap themselves around his waist, holding him to her body.

His lips caressed along her jaw, leaving a burning trail behind as he made his way slowly to her ear. He let his breath caress it for a moment before he spoke, his voice a velvet blanket that wrapped around her, making her want him more than she ever had before. "You're so beautiful." The way he'd said it made her feel like he'd only ever thought of her, and she could feel her cheeks flush from the power of the statement. He licked her ear as the flush encased it. He took her earlobe into his mouth, lightly biting on it with one sharp fang, it caused her to gasp and press her breasts against his sculpted chest. His lips then moved down her neck; licking, nipping, and sucking ever bit of flesh his mouth came into contact with.

Kagome's hands were trailing along his body. Raking across his nipples with the blunt tips of her fingernails, causing a hiss of pleasure to escape his teeth. She trailed a scorching trail down his spine. She was touching him everywhere it seemed, yet nowhere at the same time. She wouldn't touch him where he needed to be touched, the place he was hard and hot. She caressed his thighs slowly, and just when he thought she would give him what he wanted her fingers were caressing along his abs, just above his hips. She giggled slightly then, and Inuyasha could tell the exquisite torture was purposeful. He nearly growled at her to hurry up when she spoke, "Inuyasha," her voice was a husky whisper in his ear, his lips stopped on her collarbone, listening intently at the promise that was clear in her tone. "Do you want me to touch you here?" She asked, her voice smooth as her hand wrapped softly around his cock, stroking down it in an even movement.

"Unh." He moaned out, his breathing heavy as it fluttered along her skin. He then continued on his journey, his tongue licking the expanse of her collarbone, slowly working his mouth down to her breast, his lips made contact with the swell of her breast and she gasped, her grip tightening marginally around his cock, causing a low growl to rip its way through his throat. His tongue licked her breast then, avoiding her nipple at all cost, almost as if he were cleansing her with his lips, and tongue.

She could have laughed at his renewed vigor if she wasn't so caught up in the emotions he was invoking in her. "I take it you enjoyed that then, Inuyasha." She whispered, and she felt him nod eagerly against her breast, just before his teeth latched onto her nipple. "Oh, God." She cried out, her hand tightening once again on his cock, and his hips thrust eagerly forward attempting to sink further into her tightened grasp. "Wait," She whispered quietly, and she immediately felt Inuyasha stiffen, pulling his face away from her breast, but his hips continued to twitch as it sought out the pleasure her hand was giving him. "Lets take this out of the water Inuyasha. I need to have full access to your body." She gave him a few short strokes before she began to push his body off of her.

He eagerly crawled off of her, anything to speed things up, to get his hard cock within her wet pussy. As soon as his body left hers they both missed the contact of the others heat against them, the mere pleasure of ones body against the other. They both moved quickly out of the spring so they could get back to what they were doing.

Kagome made her way to the pile of clothing, her back to Inuyasha. She pulled on his haori, slipping it over her shoulders and wrapping it around herself like a towel, shielding her body from one very aroused hanyou. She could have laughed at the whimper that came from his direction.

Kagome turned to him, and saw the sexy pout that adorned his features. Her gaze took in the luscious sight that the hanyou created, wet body, hard and wanting. She merely came at the mere sight of him. "Kagome," Inuyasha whined from his place on the opposite side of the spring, he needed her, and he could tell she knew by the way she was gazing at his body, her eyes lingering on a certain part of his anatomy a bit too long.

At Inuyasha's whine she couldn't help but to tease him further, so she pulled the fabric further onto her body, tightening it against her flesh. "Aren't we done here, Inuyasha?" She questioned coyly.

Inuyasha growled, and Kagome couldn't help but to find the noise extremely sexy. She could feel her wetness running down her thighs. "Does it look like we're anywhere near done?" Inuyasha questioned tersely, gesturing to his fully rigid erection.

Kagome giggled lightly, keeping her gaze from lingering on his form for too long, she knew if she stared at him longer then a second she wouldn't be able to control herself, she would pounce on him and take him right then and there. "Why, yes, yes it does." She licked her lips slowly, as she pushed the fabric aside and uncovered one pert breast. Her fingers began to caress her aroused flesh, stroking her nipple between her fingers. "I think I can finish this myself." She murmured, though she knew she would get so much more pleasure if it was the hanyou's hands caressing her instead of her own, she just couldn't help but to tease him a bit, liking the idea of him sexually frustrated. She propped her right leg up on a near by rock, and the haori came undone, exposing a strip of her skin from her breasts to her thighs. Kagome began to trail her hand down the expose skin. Kagome looked up, wondering what Inuyasha's reaction would be to all this, her eyes settled on the spot Inuyasha had been moments before, only to find him gone. Her hand stilled on its path, lingering just below her navel. _Where'd he go,_ she wondered to herself, her eyes searching the nearby area for any trace of the vanished inu.

Before any amount of worry could take over her form about the disappearance of Inuyasha two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her against a naked body. One clawed hand wrapped around her hand that had moments before been making a trail down to her throbbing loins, the other hand settled on her neglected breast, massaging it gently.

"Where exactly, were you going with this Kagome?" A husky whisper sounded in her ear, as the clawed hand began to make her hand follow its previous path. "Were you going to do this?" The voice questioned smartly as he rubbed her hand against her wet core. Kagome shivered as Inuyasha's breath caressed her bare neck, goose bumps rising in its wake.

"Touch yourself, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered huskily, a plea hiding in his tone. He guided her hand back to her core as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, suckling her skin, drawing a patch of her flesh between his lips to taste it.

He felt her gasp, her body shuddering as her dainty finger slipped within her wet cavern. "Add another," he instructed, his voice a husky command. His lips brushed against her skin as he gazed down the length of her body, watching as she pushed her fingers into her body. He groaned as she moaned, loving the power he held over her in this moment.

His left hand began to play with her breasts once again, kneading the plump flesh between his hand, while his right played with her clit, he could feel it pulsing beneath his fingers. He moved his lips along her neck, scraping his teeth lightly along the line of her neck along the way. "Stroke your fingers in and out," He commanded in a strained voice, when she didn't comply immediately he pinched her nipple and was rewarded with a strangled moan as her hand began to move within herself.

Kagome began to stroke her fingers in and out just like he had asked, all of the previous embarrassment she felt at his request melting away as the pleasure rose and her hips began to buck to take her fingers deeper inside of her. She brought her free hand up and grabbed the back of Inuyasha's neck, cupping it with her hand as she held him to her. "Inuyasha," She whimpered, a low keening noise in her throat. Her back arched under her pleasure and she deliberately ground her ass against Inuyasha's burgeoning erection. Inuyasha groaned as the head of his erection caressed Kagome's ass through the fire-rat, his breathing increased tenfold coming out harshly along the back of her neck. "Feels, so good." Kagome moaned out as her fingers sunk deeper.

Inuyasha's need for her was increasing as he watched her pleasure herself, something he never thought she would do in front of him. "Kagome," he panted as her hand fell away from his neck. Inuyasha then took the initiative to turn her around so she was facing him, her breasts firmly pressing against his chest.

Kagome didn't register the change in position as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her wet core, "Inuyasha" she moaned out, her head falling into place against his neck. It was only in the moment when she realized that she had access to his skin, she eagerly began licking and sucking any place her mouth could make contact with all the while she continued to work herself off.

Inuyasha groaned, pressing his erection into her belly as he revealed more of her body by parting the haori. She was a goddess, her hair all in disarray, skin glistening as the moonlight bounced off of her sweaty flesh, lips nipping and sucking along his neck as unfiltered moans passed her lips. "Come on, baby," he whispered into her hair, his fingers coming up to once again massage her breasts.

Her pumping increased at his words, soundless moans escaping her opened mouth, silent screams of pleasure coming as her hips began to buck harder and harder against her hands. "Inuyasha," she groaned, pressing herself tighter against him as her hand began to furiously work herself over.

Inuyasha watched eagerly, loving all of what was happening, he loved that she was willing to touch herself for him, loving that she would let him watch her in such a vulnerable state, that she trusted him enough to do so. He loved watching her getting herself off; he could feel himself on the edge himself just by watching her show of pleasure.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered, she couldn't seem to bring herself over, and she was so close but so far. She needed something, and she didn't know what. Her fingers moved faster still, and before she could fall over the cliff she felt Inuyasha's hands pulling hers away from her core. She whined as her fingers fell from her core, her juices clinging to her digits. She watched as Inuyasha brought them to his lips, suckling them, cleaning them of any of her remaining juices. She moaned at the sight, but she was still so close that she felt she would cry. She whimpered again.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, a feral look in his eyes. He hitched her leg upon his hip, and trailed his fingers along her body, not stopping until his fingers sunk deep within her.

"Oh god," Kagome moaned, finally realizing what it was she was missing, Inuyasha's touch seemed to send electrical jolts up and down her spine, the pleasure of his simple actions invoking so much more then her fingers did. "Please," Kagome begged, and Inuyasha decided to give her what she wanted, he pushed his fingers deeper, faster, all the while watching the emotions that came upon her face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, a smirk appearing on Inuyasha's face as it echoed off the surrounding foliage.

Kagome's hips stilled, no longer bucking as she road out the waves of pleasure that were coursing through her body. She fell listlessly against Inuyasha, not even worrying whether he would drop her or not. Neither noticed that the haori now clung to Kagome's form.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up only to lay her down on the ground, the fabric of his haori protecting her back from the hard objects the littered the forest floor. He kissed her heaving chest, watching as her eyes fluttered open. "Are you ready Kagome?" He questioned as he lightly kissed his was up Kagome's chest, across her collarbone and neck until his lips finally settled on her lips in a loving kiss.

She nodded her head against his lips, returning his kiss until it turned passionate fast. He grinned into her kiss, enjoying the way she reacted to him. "This may hurt a bit," he murmured between chaste kisses. "I will go slow."

Kagome shook her head, kissing him quickly before she spoke, "No, I'd rather get the pain over with right away."

"If that's the way you want it Kagome," Inuyasha spoke softly, his tone reassuring. He placed the swollen head of his cock at her slick entrance, enjoying the feel of her heat enveloping him. He kissed her before he sunk within her depths, a conformation of sorts.

He pushed into her quickly, her walls rippling against the intrusion, her felt her barrier break with the quick motion and then he was into the hilt. Her walls squeezed him, twitching as the tried to acclimate to his thick cock. "Sorry," he whispered hoarsely, doing all he could to not pound within her with guiltless abandon. His dreams did nothing to prepare him for reality, she felt so much wetter, so much hotter, so much tighter then he could have ever imagined. She was better in every way.

"It's alright," She mumbled, the pain wasn't as unbearable as she had thought, it was merely and unpleasant ache deep within her. She wanted him to move, to feel his cock sliding in and out of her giving them both an immeasurable amount of pleasure. She attempted to move her hips, her slight motion causing Inuyasha to slide deeper within her, which in turn elicited a groan from both of them.

Inuyasha held her hips still, thinking that she was in pain still. "Kagome," he grunted out, his voice a strangled plea. "Don't move," He said, not knowing if he could control himself after another movement.

Kagome tried to shift her hips, to get him to move again but his hand held her still, stopping her from making any movements. "Inuyasha," She growled, a warning that if he didn't move soon he was going to regret it.

He didn't seem to hear her as he laid his head upon her shoulder, all his concentration on not hurting the small woman below him. Pleasure was coursing through him at just being seated within her welcoming heat and if she kept up her wriggling only she would be held responsible.

Kagome smiled wickedly, squeezing her inner muscles tightly around Inuyasha's girth. "Kagome," Inuyasha choked out, his hips beginning an unconscious pulse due to her stimulation. Kagome began to buck her hips against his. She threw her head back in a moan. The way he felt inside of he was indescribable.

His thrusts were slow, too slow for her right now, she was too riled up for anything other than hard and fast, and she wanted him to know it. "Inuyasha" She cried out, digging her nails into his back, a silent request.

"What do you want baby?" He questioned his voice smarmy as he slowed more. "Is something wrong?" He grinned down at her, a sultry smile his fang protruding out of the edge of his mouth as she tossed her head back again.

"Harder, please," She moaned out, her hips trying to push him faster. " I want to hear the slap our flesh will make as you pound into me." She flashed him a grin, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight as her skin glistened with sweat.

"Hold on," Inuyasha grunted out, before he pulled back almost all the way out before he pushed himself back in, groaning as his cock penetrated her in a swift motion.

"Ughh," Kagome moaned, her hips lifting to meet his thrusts. "You feel so amazing inside of me, like you were made to fit inside of my body." She groaned out, her inner muscles pulsing around his cock. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a month." She murmured before her teeth sunk into his shoulder, doing nothing to muffle her scream as her nails raked along his back, leaving red welts in their wake.

All of this only served for Inuyasha to pump harder within her. "A month isn't nearly going to be long enough, baby." Inuyasha stated as he sloppily kissed her lips, their hips moving at a frantic pace now.

"Inu-Inuyasha," She screamed out, a strangled noise as her hips began to loose their rhythm as she sought to find her release. "so-so c-close." She groaned out, "make me cum, I want to cum around your thick cock. I want to feel you cum inside of me your seed coating my walls. I want it." She panted out, her eyes holding a mischievous gleam.

"You're a dirty talker," Inuyasha gasped out, slightly surprised at this fact yet quite pleased with her also.

"Make me scream your name, I want everyone to know your mine." She moaned, her back arching off the ground, shoving her breasts against him as he pounded faster, to hard thrusts and Kagome was screaming as her orgasm washed over her body, her fingers tightening on his biceps as she rode out her gratification.

Inuyasha thrust a few more times into her rippling channel until he was forced to succumb to his pleasure. He had been waiting for this for too long to hold out much longer than he had. His teeth sunk easily into her flesh where her shoulder met neck, marking her as his mate, though it was unknown to her. He grunted softly around the skin in his mouth, his hips moving slowly as the last of his seed shot within her.

"That was amazing." Kagome whispered breathlessly. She turned shining eyes to his as she whispered in a stronger voice, "You're amazing." She kissed him softly, with what little strength she had left. He held her firmly to him as he rolled over so she could lay on top of him and they could still stay connected.

"Hm," He mumbled in agreement. "I think you are the one that was amazing," She smiled softly as he kissed the top of her head, for the first time after he had his orgasm he was left completely satisfied, he didn't need anything else.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured sleepily, placing a chaste kiss against his chest. She fell into an easily sleep soon after, snuggling deep within his embrace.

"I love you too, my sweet Kagome," He whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her sleeping form in a protective embrace, he soon followed her into a light slumber.

END

**Um, I left some things slightly open in this, if you catch them congrats, if you don't, don't worry, they were minor things and they're only open so if I want to, I can turn this PWP into something more. : Which I might, given I have the time. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6:**

They're slumber didn't last more than a few minutes before they woke up craving more. The couldn't seem to get enough of each other as their hands roamed across the others skin, caressing and massaging bits of flesh as their lips connected in a heated kiss.

"God." The singular syllable is moaned out from deep within a throat, and the sound only serves to make his cock harden to a near painful degree. "Inuyasha," The same voice panted into his ear, caressing the furry appendage with heated breath. Hips lifted and shifted, causing a slippery core to grind against a hard erection elicited sounds of approval from both party's.

Panting breaths filled the air as the two forms tried to pull each other closer, to become one in every way imaginable. "You know," a male voice whispered out, riding on a moan, "we should probably be heading back to camp soon, we've been out here quite some time." He had no idea how long they had been out here by the hot springs, they've already had sex three times and they still needed more.

Inuyasha groaned as Kagome whimpered a protest at the thought of leaving their-own personal paradise. "But Inuyasha," her voice didn't portray any other emotion but lust and love, her hips greedily bucked against his causing his slick erection to slide against her folds. She pushed harder feeling herself close to the edge. "I haven't yet had my fill of you." She bit down onto his ear lightly, her tongue bringing the tip into her mouth.

Sweat dripped from both of their bodies, coating their skin and mingling. Inuyasha could smell the combining of their scents it was his new favorite smell.

"I understand Kagome," He groaned as she slammed her hips against his quickly, his cock being coated with more of her essence, "God damn," he moaned as she smirked, obviously pleased that she could get such a reaction out of him, "But they're probably getting worried, they might come search for us." His reason was valid, but he didn't seem to really care if they came looking for them or not.

She rose ever so slowly, raising her hips to just the right angle before she sank down onto his rigid member, engulfing his hardened girth into her waiting heat. "Would you rather be easing their worries, or easing that "ache" that you are feeling?" She questioned, her voice seductive as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth in a shy-like manner, she ran her hands down his chest, staying still as she stared at him through her lashes.

Inuyasha growled at her, before he gripped onto her back and flipped her over, settling her back on the ground and raising her legs so they could rest against his shoulders. "One more time Kagome, then we have to go back." He gave her a punishing kiss to stop the protests he knew would spew forth from her lips.

He began to thrust his hips at a fast rate, his cock was going in and out of her tight sheath with renewed vigor. She moaned loudly, her head falling back in ecstasy, her legs slipped off of his shoulders stopping at his hips and gripping them tightly, forcing her body against his. "Love, you." She murmured between moans and pants, her silky locks fanning beneath her body.

"Hmm," He panted into her ear as he tongue flicked across her neck, licking up the salty trails her sweat left behind. "Do you love me, or do you love the way my cock feels as it pounds deep inside of you?" He smirked knowing she couldn't form coherent thoughts.

"Unh." She squeaked as he slammed within her extra hard, his hips stilled as he gyrated in tiny circles within her body. His pressed his lips against in a bruising yet fiery kiss.

"Kagome," he growled out his lust fueling his voice. "Which is it?" He murmured, stilling all motions all though it was nearly painful.

Kagome cried out, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to get him to move. "Both," She eventually cried out, tears leaking from the edges of her eyes from being so close to the edge and not being able to go over.

A broad grin spread across Inuyasha face. "Mhm, that's what I thought. I love how your wet pussy feels when it's surrounding my cock. You're. So. Tight." He was panting and growling, they'd both learned that talking dirty made they're sex so much more exhilarating. "You're so wet for me, baby." He nipped her bottom lip between his teeth, licking it with the tip of his tongue.

"It's all for you, In-u-yasha," She moaned out, excited.

"Now, baby. Cum for me. Scream my name. I want everyone to know who is fucking you so good." He smirked for a second before she stared convulsing around his cock, the feel of her twitching muscles wiping the smirk right off his face and replacing it with a look of elation.

"Inu-Ya-Sha!!" She screamed out as her orgasm wracked her body, causing all of her muscles to tense as white spread throughout her vision. At such a vigorous orgasm, Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from following her into oblivion, thrusting into her convulsing heat with demonic speed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha howled into the night sky as his seed shot within her, coating her with his essence.

"Hmh," Kagome sighed a tender smile on her face as Inuyasha and her began their stroll back to camp, "That was nice."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot into his hair, "Just _nice_?" He questioned, laughing silently, knowing the answer.

Kagome's hand connected playfully with his hard chest. "Oh-Kay! Fine! It was amazing!" She grinned, laughter coming forth as they came into the campsite.

As they stepped into the campsite everything stopped that was happening. Miroku sat still in his meditating position, his eyes popping open as he sported a lecherous grin on his face; he gazed boldly into their eyes, waggling his eyebrows in their direction. Sango was purposefully looking away from them, her hands stilling in their motions of playing with Kirara, her face holding a slight tint of pink. Kirara merely stared at them, her head tilted to the side and Shippo's eyes were wide with confusion.

"Were those some scary demons you guys were fighting?" Shippo asked innocently, completely unaware to what actually happened.

Miroku snorted, and Sango began to choke on the air she had been inhaling. "Demons?" Kagome questioned, not at all comprehending the question, or its double meaning. "There were demons?" She turned to Inuyasha, taking in his wide smile and the single eyebrow that was raised. "Oh…demons," She muttered to herself. "Oh!" Her eyes lit when it finally dawned on her. "Yeah, uhm, those were some scary demons. Inuyasha had to keep me safe with his _big sword._" She grinned up at Inuyasha modestly, who simply wiggled his eyebrows in seductive way.

"Did Inuyasha get hurt Kagome?" Shippo asked as he began to walk over to them, worry etched on his features. "I heard you shouting out for him." He hopped into Kagome's arms as soon as he was near enough.

"Uh, n-no." She stuttered caught off guard, she glanced at Inuyasha for help, only to find him chuckling silently. "No, Inuyasha didn't get hurt, he was just doing such a good job fighting off the "demons". I felt he needed his own personal cheerleader."

"Oh, okay then." Shippo said, nestling further into Kagome's arms. "You smell different, Kagome." He stated, still completely unaware of what had transpired moments before.

"Did you guys have fun? That's what I have been wondering." Said one very perverted monk. "I am also going to want to hear about it! In great details!" He exclaimed, earning a smack on the head from Sango.

Kagome stood there blushing not looking at anyone. Inuyasha held a smug grin on his face, looking very pleased with himself.

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Chapter 7:**

Kagome was antsy, her fingers twitched, and her stomach coiled while her leg bounced. She hadn't had enough time with Inuyasha, she needed to be with him again, to feel him against her pressing intimately into her and taking her to the heights that she only just experienced earlier tonight. She just couldn't think of a good enough reason for them to get away from everyone. So here she sat on her sleeping, waiting to be taken again, and Shippo sat at her side. She sighed, folding and unfolding her hands in her lap as she gazed listlessly at the soil in front of her. She had moved over here to help calm herself down, to make her insatiable need for the hanyou to subside just a little bit, but it only seemed to make the ache within her stronger. Her fingers curled together as a strong pulse flowed within her, coating her panties even more with her essence. She could tell they were completely soaked by now.

Inuyasha wasn't a fool; he could clearly smell her arousal from where he sat by the fire, the scent wrapped around him, caressing his nose like it was the only appealing scent ever. His nostrils flared at the smell and his mouth watered at the thought of sinking his tongue into the spot where the smell was emitting.

Miroku and Sango were sitting by the fire next to him and Kagome was sitting, albeit restlessly, on her sleeping bag away from everyone. Shippo had sat near her and for some reason that made Inuyasha angry. If Inuyasha didn't have the strong sense of smell that he had he could tell that she had an ache that needed relieving by the way she was squirming around in her spot, jostling her leg and messing with her fingers as she tried to covertly relieve the pressure that she had building between her thighs. He was having a similar problem himself, if the bulge in his hakama was any indication. It was brushing painfully against the fabric and he wanted to do nothing more then to whisk her away and help them both feel a whole lot better.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Shippo asked in a cute little voice, resting his little hand against her thigh.

"N-nothing." She murmured a strained reply, keeping her eyes away from the hanyou who was the cause of this problem.

"You aren't sick again, are you?" He questioned, climbing up her blouse so he could press his tiny hand against her forehead the way he had seen her do many of times before to all the others. "You're a little warm, Kagome."

"Mhm." She hummed in response not really paying attention to the small kitsune at all.

"You should go set over by the fire. It might make you feel better." He offered helpfully pulling on her hand. "Let's go."

"Maybe," She replied, still not really paying attention, most of her focus was on not jumping the inu-hanyou that has occupied her thoughts since the day she met him. She knew the fire wasn't what she needed to make her feel better, she knew just what, who, would make her feel better.

Kagome didn't seem to notice as Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing looks, but Inuyasha did. "You look irritated," Miroku announced, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. He didn't want anyone drawing more attention to her, because it would become suspicious to Shippo if he were to whisk her away later. "It's almost like you want to go fight some more demons or something."

"Don't you be silly, Miroku. Kagome doesn't like to fight." Shippo announced, settling next to Kagome.

"Shippo, that's usually correct. But if I recall, Kagome seemed to be practically glowing when she came into the campsite earlier. Almost like she was thoroughly enjoying what was going on." Kagome hadn't been paying much attention but she did hear the last statement, her head fell into her hands out of embarrassment.

"Miroku!" Sango chastised flushing herself. "You hentai!" She smacked him, coming to her friend's rescue, when she saw her shoulders droop.

"Wait?" Shippo queried confused. "What did Miroku do _this _time?"

Kagome raised her eyes to glance at Inuyasha, who she caught staring at her with such an intense stare that her insides quivered with anticipation. So much transpired between the two with just that heated look. Kagome continued to stare, her tongue sliding across her lips slowly as she imagined what the two of them could be doing.

Inuyasha's cock hardened even more as he watched the slow glide of Kagome's tongue across her tender lips that were still flushed from their earlier passion.

Kagome quickly broke the stare when she saw Inuyasha's gaze darken with lust. She knew if she were to stare any longer one of them, if not both of them, were going to do something that the fellow camp members wouldn't not deem respectable. Her gaze stared unseeingly into the orange flames.

There were so many things that Kagome wanted to do to Inuyasha. So many things yet she couldn't attempt a single one of them with everyone present and so in tune with what were going on at the moment. It would be so much easier if they were oblivious to what was running through the miko and hanyou's minds.

Her gaze stayed trained on the flames. Her fingers coming up to trail along the edge of her skirt, worrying it between her fingers as she fought to hide the heat that was emitting from her covered core. It was practically calling out to Inuyasha, begging him to toy with it, to caress it. Kagome moaned, knowing this was going to be a long evening.

She gazed at the hanyou next to her one more time and she could see her need reflected within his golden eyes. His eyes scorched her, seemingly undressing her with his eyes, and the way they played along her covered breasts, and dancing down her stomach made her stomach coil and her heat to flutter. She tore her gaze away, picking up Shippo and putting him in her lap, almost as if to ward off the hanyou's lecherous side.

**End Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

--

--

Chapter 8

She sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that evening. _That's it! _She thought to herself, upset that she had let her desires overwhelm her in such a way. She couldn't just sit here any longer, she could practically smell Inuyasha and she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She didn't need this temptation any longer. She had to go to bed to try and get him out of her mind; he was taunting her with merely his presence.

Kagome clambered to her feet quickly, wobbling at the sudden shift from her crouched position. She unknowingly gave Inuyasha a nice view of her panties and supple bottom with her sudden move.

Inuyasha groaned, his claws digging into the dirt at his side as he used all of his willpower not to pounce on Kagome and take her right in front of all of their friends. The fact that he had already had her only served to make him want her more, for he knew now what exactly he was missing.

"Well," Kagome stated, yawning. Her back arched as she stretched, her shirt rising, caressing her flesh, taunting Inuyasha as he imagined peeling the shirt from her body, baring her beautiful flesh to the world. "I tired, I think its time I head to bed." She threw a glance at Inuyasha over her shoulder, flushing hotly at the passionate gaze he laid upon her. She quickly turned away from him, not able to hold his burning look and know the reason behind it for longer then a second.

"Goodnight," Sango and Miroku said at the same time, both standing and heading off to their beds.

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, asking her if he could sleep next to her tonight. Kagome smiled softly at him, a warm-motherly expression gracing her features. "Of course you can sleep with me tonight, Shippo." She affirmed, ruffling the young fox kits orange hair, but not messing up the ponytail. "You're always welcome to sleep next to me."

A deep rumble sounded behind her, and Kagome turned to see what had caused such a sound. Her eyes met with a snarling hanyou, his lips curled back showing his glistening fangs. His chest was vibrating from the growls that were ripping past his throat, and his crouched position could almost be portrayed as threatening. "Inuyasha…?" Kagome questioned cautiously, unsure of what had caused him to react in such a way.

Inuyasha's glower was firmly set upon Shippo. He barked, a brief harsh sound clearly telling the offending male to "back off". Shippo didn't hear it, for he had been so tired that he had fallen asleep against the nape of Kagome's neck, burrowing against her neck and snoring softly, not hearing the threat that the hanyou's vicious snarling held.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, not knowing that Inuyasha felt threatened by another male being so close to her. "I hope you have a good night, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a husky voice, still laden with her unfulfilled desire. She smiled softly at Inuyasha one last time before turning around and heading towards her bed.

In a quick motion Inuyasha bounded from his crouched position, landing in front of Kagome and wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her in a firm grip. He listened to the heavy breathing of the sleeping fox against his woman's shoulder, making sure he was in a deep enough sleep.

His eyes played along the kit skeptically, before he focused his attention on Kagome, pulling her closer to him and taking her lips in a bruising kiss. His lips played against hers, his tongue snaking out from his mouth and running along her lips. She granted him access to her mouth and his tongue immediately engaged hers in a battle as he ground his thick burning erection against her stomach. _Mine!!_ His mind roared as his kiss turned into a heavy show of position, his mouth dominating hers.

He broke the kiss quickly, his lips seeking out her jaw, as his fingers needed the soft flesh of Kagome's rear. Inuyasha nipped right behind her ear, causing a gasp to pass her reddened lips at the sudden sting. He soothed over it quickly with the flat of his tongue, just as his hands began to snake beneath her shirt. Steadily climbing higher.

A sigh escaped Kagome's mouth as her mind thought about what they were doing. "Inuyasha," she breathed, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away from her, breaking the embrace his arms held her in. "Don't."

Hurt bloomed in Inuyasha's heart, chilling his body as his thoughts immediately led him to believe that she didn't want him any longer, now that she had had him once.

Sensing the direction his thoughts went Kagome clutched onto his haori, pulling him closer to her. Without delay she began to lave kisses along his neck and jaw, occasionally biting and suckling certain parts of his flesh, leaving evidence on him that she had been there.

"I only said don't," her breath ghosted across his skin, her tongue making a path down his neck, dipping down to his clavicle and lavishing it with her attention, "because if you continued, I wouldn't be able to stop, and I don't think our friends would appreciate seeing the things that I want to do to you."

With that one statement the hanyou's heart filled with love, a feeling that only one person seemed to cause within him. "I don't care if they don't appreciate seeing it. I would appreciate it enough for everyone, and that's all that matters." He rumbled, his voice rough, causing a searing path to burn its way straight through her loins.

"Inuyasha-" She said breathily, her fingers tightening in the fabric of the fire-rat. She wanted him even more. "We can't." She stated sadly, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips before walking away. She looked at him over her shoulder once again, the fox child still sleeping soundly against her neck, unperturbed by all that transpired between one miko and hanyou. Kagome winked lavishly at Inuyasha, sensually mouthing a "later". She then preceded her walk to her bedding, putting an extra swing in her hips. A wet trail of arousal made its way slowly down her thighs, something she tried her hardest to ignore, along with the fiery need that seemed to continue to grow within the pit of her stomach.

The both had a distinct feeling that this night was going to be hell.

_**:end chapter 8:**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. and I make no profit from writing this story.

**_IMPORTANT! - Please reread this story, it has been edited/redone and is nearly 10000 words longer PLUS better. : Thank you all for your time. _**

_**Chapter 9:**_

A growl escaped Inuyasha's lips, it tickled as it tore its way through his throat. He was perched in a high branch up in the tree his eyes firmly trained upon the miko that was slumbering beneath him, his other senses were trained on the surrounding scenery, and it was taking all of his focus to not turn all of his attention on said miko.

All he wanted to do wanted to do at that moment was to be beside her, sharing the odd bag she called bedding and snuggled close to her voluptuous form, sharing the heat between there bodies. And maybe, if things went well -which he was sure it would- he would be giving her the intense pleasure that she deserved.

Inuyasha's growl began to increase in its capacity, his focus turning more prominently to Kagome. He needed her now, if his throbbing erection was any indication to this fact. He had a feeling that he wouldn't ever have his fill of her. Now that he had had a taste of what he'd been missing he wanted more, craved it, more so than he'd ever craved ramen, which was saying a lot.

His shifted his position in the branches, causing them to quiver and shake, a few leaves falling free in the process. His breath caught and he held it as the leaves fluttered soundlessly to the ground, if one were to land on Shippo it would undoubtedly wake him up and all of Inuyasha's plans would be out the window, in a matter of speaking. His bated breath was released as the leaves merely lay scattered around the slumbering pair, neither of them stirring. A sly smirk spread across his face, his plan may just work after all.

He leapt from the tree, his movements quite as the tree didn't rustle upon his departure. As he soared to the ground he bent his knees in a crouch so that when the balls of his feet were to make contact with the ground, his knees would take most of the impact, causing his landing to be completely silent.

Once he righted himself into an upright stance, his grin growing as Kagome's scent filled his nose._Good,_ he thought to himself, _She is aroused._ He was surprised that the enticing scent hadn't woken up Shippo, and he was grateful. He crept forward, his knees slightly bent. His stance and his eyes made it seem as if he were hunting his prey, he grinned, he _was _in a way hunting his _prey_ and he would have her.

His grin turned lecherous without his knowledge as he edged closer, her aroma smelt sweet as it invaded his sense of smell, his other sense's were soon to follow. As he ate up the distance between them, his mind became plagued with images of touching her, trailing his fingers across her satiny skin once again. He could almost taste her essence on his tongue as if he were licking every inch of her delectable body. He could practically see the way her body would writhe beneath him as his cock pushed into her waiting heat. And lastly, he imagined her breathy moans as she called for more, called out to him as she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure, her ecstasy coursing through her and taking up residence on her face as her mouth fell open as she screamed out his name. He groaned, his cock hardening to a painful level in his eagerness to have her, his stealthy movements became less stealthy, and her nearly stumbled over himself in his haste to get to her. He wanted to make his thoughts become reality. He _wanted _all of his attention on her.

He kneeled near Kagome's head, his claws running through her ebony locks softly. He took in her peaceful expression, it almost made him not want to wake her up, _almost._

"Kagome," He murmured as he bent his neck so his lips were brushing against the skin of her lips as he spoke. Her only reaction was to slightly shift in her sleep, and a slight sigh to escape past her lips only to come into contact with his thumb. He smiled winsomely down at her, the slight dew her breath had caused clung to his finger for a moment before evaporating and he found the whole thing endearing, but he wanted her breath to mingle with his as their lips met. He spared a glance at the kitsune that lay nestled against her hip. He took note of the kitsune's position with a scowl on his formerly happy appearance, but before he could become angry at the kit his gaze trailed back up to Kagome's face, and all thoughts that didn't revolve her were forgotten.

His thumb lovingly trailed across her plump lips, tracing the tender pink morsels with the pad of his finger. He lay down next to Kagome then, his hand falling away from her mouth as he shifted. As soon as he was settled next to her he pulled her sleeping bag away from her body, nearly throwing the one end over Shippo's head, he made sure he didn't though, so he wouldn't ruin his plans.

"Kagome," he whispered once again, his tone a husk vibration that held a hint of warning, telling her what was to come. He watched as her dark lashes fluttered briefly beneath her lids but other then that she didn't seem to notice his presence, instead she remained asleep.

He smirked ferally at her, as he leaned over her, his head falling so he could press his lips against hers, his tongue laving against her desirable lips. _So sweet, _a voice in his mind whispered, and his tongue pushed passed her lips in agreement, wanting more of her sweet taste.

Her jaw easily opened due to her rest. Inuyasha's tongue swept across the crevices of her moist cavern. He groaned his claws raking through the dirt as her tongue tentatively began to respond to his, pushing before pulling. He kept his eyes open, locked on her face and he could tell that she wasn't awake yet.

He pulled away from the kiss, placing a chaste caress upon her lips before fully pulling away from her lips. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her ear before he whispered into it, "You're beautiful." As soon as his said this he licked her ear with a gentle pressure.

She whimpered at the action, her hand moving up to weave her fingers through his hair gently. "Inuyasha," it was a breath that floated into the air, but it was still his name.

Inuyasha tried to pull back to look at her face, to see her expression, but her grip in her hair held just enough pressure to hinder his movements, considering he thought her grip would be lax. His body fell upon hers, his chest half on hers but not enough of his weight was on her to crush her, his face ended up even closer to her neck then it had been before.

"What are you doing?" She whispered frantically, her voice heavy with sleep and something else. Her body didn't seem to register her frantic mindset for the continued to massage his scalp.

He stretched out beside her, snuggling closer then he had been before. "What, exactly, does it look like I am doing?" He questioned smartly as he placed a lick to her neck at the same time his hips came into contact with hers, letting her feel just how engorged his member was as the throbbing continued.

She gasped as the heat of his erection came into contact with her body, even through the close she could feel how hot and ready he was. The pressure of her fingers increased upon his scalp. "We can't." Her voice cracking, but still her words said one thing and her actions said another as her fingers sought out his ear, caressing the fuzzy appendage in a way only she could.

"Oh, but, we can." He whispered hoarsely as he suckled her skin, loving the unique taste she held. "And we are." He grinned as he placed open mouth kisses along her jaw line, knowing she would give in, but giving her an out as he stated, "unless you can honestly tell me you don't want too."

"I-" was all that passed her lips before his claimed hers in a rough kiss, their tongues battling for dominance that they both knew he would gain, duel moans escaping the pairs lips. She pulled away, gasping for air, her heaving chest causing her breasts to press firmly against his chest ever so often.

"All you got to say is that you don't want it." He rasped out, his fingers running along the sides of her breasts through her shirt, down to her hip so it rested just above the orange head of Shippo. He stopped his hand for a moment, before it began its journey back up her body, this time under her shirt. "Just say that you don't want this." He breathed into her skin, his voice just as much of a promise of pleasure as his hands and mouth were.

"I don't…-" She began, but ended up cutting herself off with a moan as his fingers brushed along her breast.

"No bra?" He questioned when her moan fell silent, his mouth moved over to her lips, caressing them in a synchronized movement with his fingers. "I like."

Her blouse began to rise as his ministrations upon her breast picked up intensity. Her flat stomach on display as he pinched, and pulled her nipples, kneading her skin until her shirt rested just below her breast.

"Inu-" She squealed out, and he quickly muffled the noise with his mouth.

"Yes?" He asked smugly, pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth slowly, a promise of what was to come in the near future.

"I don't want-" She choked on her words, unable to form a complete sentence as his talented hands floated over her flesh leaving her mind in a complete haze.

His movements faltered for a brief second, before he continued, he wasn't going to stop until she said the whole thing. "What don't you want?" he questioned once more, his eyes searching her face but he found no hesitation in her eyes.

"I don't…want you…to…stop." She panted out, her words broken and raspy. She was surprised that she formed a complete sentence no matter how intelligible it may be.

"Then I won't," he promised heartily. He pushed one of his knee's between her thighs, giving her something to grind her growing heat against.

"Oh, my." She groaned, her hips immediately moving against the slight pressure that came into contact with her core. "Please," she begged, "Don't stop." She shuddered beneath him as he bowed his head, lifting her shirt the tiny bit to reveal her pinkish-brown nipples, giving him complete access to her bared chest.

He bent his head, the angle awkward for him, the limited space to move in caused by Shippo's place at her side, but every ache his neck acquired was worth it, just to have her pert nipple encased in his teeth. He hummed throatily against her skin, a vow that he wouldn't stop, ever.

She pushed her hips downward, causing her press to press against his knee with just enough pressure. "Oh!" She gasped, her body jerking with the immense pleasure that accompanied the action, not noticing as she jostled the sleeping form.

"Shit!" Inuyasha swore, his lips still around her nipple. He let the wet nub slip out quickly a low pop following the motion. "Sorry." He whispered, his breathing labored as he began to pull down her rumbled shirt, attempting to cover the skin he had revealed.

"Wha-?" Kagome was stunned at the sudden turn of events. One second he was giving her pleasure and the next he was trying to get away from her as quickly as possible. She wanted to cry as he tried to remove his knee from between her legs. "No." She stated firmly, shakily as she clutched his shoulders, her fingers winding into the fabric of his haori and her thighs tightened against his leg trying to keep him in place.

"Shippo is waking," Inuyasha said, hoping the explanation would have her releasing her grip on him so he could put enough distance between them, but it was already too late.

"Kagome?" A soft voice spoke groggily.

At the mention of her name, and the voice that just joined the party Kagome stilled. "Yes." Her own voice was now a mere squeak, but anyone could hear the passion that remained.

The young kit didn't answer right away, he was busy rubbing his sleepy eyes as he blinked to get them to focus. His eyes opened all the way and he sat up, taking in Kagome's appearance, the way she was clutching Inuyasha's haori, his knee that was wedged between her legs, the fact that the sleeping bag was opened and sloppily thrown to the side, and lastly their flushed faces. "What's going on?" He inquired, nothing but confusion in his tone.

Kagome's mind went into overload as she scrambled for an answer, trying to come up with something, _anything,_to tell the boy, but she was coming up with nothing but a blank.

Inuyasha was able to pull himself together quicker then Kagome, "Kagome was tossing and turning a lot in her sleep," his voice was strong and sure, "it woke me up from my sleep and I decided it would probably be best if I checked on her. When I got down here her thrashing seemed to only become harder and she had a fever, I had to subdue her so she couldn't injure herself in her sleep. She woke up moments before you did." Kagome found that she might have believed his explanation if she didn't know the truth of the matter. It wasn't too far from the truth, their had been thrashing, but she wasn't asleep.

Shippo immediately bounded onto Kagome's chest, ignoring the fact that he was now sandwiched between one very horny hanyou and an equally horny miko. He also didn't notice the fact that Kagome's nipples were poking out of her shirt in her aroused stated. "Are you alright, Kagome?" He interrogated hastily, she'd been sick early today, but he was hoping that a good night's rest would cure her, that didn't seem to be the case. He once again pressed his tiny fists to her face, feeling the flush that coated her skin. "You're burning up." He stated, causing a snort to erupt out of Inuyasha's nose, which in turn caused his knee to jerk against Kagome's core. Kagome moaned wantonly at the sudden pressure, the pressure that had stopped due to Shippo's awakeness. "You must be really sick." Shippo pouted, worried. He then turned a glare on Inuyasha, clearly letting Inuyasha know who's fault Kagome's "illness" is.

"She just needs to rest. You should go back to bed." Inuyasha whispered, his eyes locked with Kagome's. "You should also go sleep with Kirara." He was clearly trying to get Kagome all to himself, a fact that Shippo missed.

"No! I am going to take care of Kagome." Shippo crossed his tiny arms, still glaring at Inuyasha.

"I can take care of her." Inuyasha's voice filled with a promise, a promise that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome and she blushed at the insinuation.

Shippo shook his head. "I'm going to stay with Kagome. You go to bed first Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snarled angrily, bonking the kit on the head before he stood in one fluid motion. He gave Kagome's thigh a brief caress while he moved, something else the kit didn't seem to notice. "Fine." He didn't want to give in, but the stupid boy was damn annoying, and too damn stubborn that he knew he wasn't going to give in. He hoped that as soon as he left Shippo would fall asleep, then he and Kagome could get back to what they were doing.

Kagome watched Inuyasha. She was too lost to reprimand the hanyou for his treatment of Shippo. When Inuyasha turned to face her next he gave her a quick wink before he bounded up into the tree.

"Goodnight Kagome," He called softly from the tree, "Shippo," his tone quickly turning harsh. Even after the interruption his cock was still strongly pulsing with unfulfilled nee. He needed some release, he could only hope Shippo fell asleep, and fast.

Kagome sighed as she pulled the sleeping bag back up so it covered her body again, her eyes closed but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Her body ached with her need, and she needed fulfillment.

**end of chapter **

**U****pdates for "Hard" are now finished. I suggest that you reread the whole thing, it is SO much better now and I have added over 10000 words to the whole thing. : Quite a bit if you ask me. So its longer, I made sure that none of my chapters were under 1000 words now, because that was just making me angry to have some chapters that were 300**** words. So please read, and please comment, and I will hope to have a new chapter posted soon. I am not going to write it tonight, because I have to work in the morning, plus I think I might finish the reviews on my other WIP's first. So I have approximately 5 chapters to update total. Which **_**shouldn't**_** take too long, but with me, it could take a few months. I will try and get that done quickly though. My "x" button isn't working too well so if it keeps bothering me I might just wait, so lets hope that my "x" button stops sticking and I don't have to beat it into submission. **

**Hope you enjoyed the new and improved "Hard" I know I sure do. :**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sad to say, but this story is coming to a close. The more I write, the more times I get stuck on what to do and where I am going. PWP can only go on so long before it just dies, unless you through in a nice plot, but then its not so much a PWP now is it. LOL. I hope no one will hate me for ending this, but if I ever get around to it, there could be a sequel in the mix. I will keep you all updated on whether or not there will be one. I hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet that I have written. It has gained me 106 reviews, and that surprises me. I never figured I would get that much, ever; its probably the most I will ever get and I am thankful for that, because to me, that's a lot, because I put a lot of time and effort into this baby, and for it being my first ever LEMON I would say that's not so bad. *grins***

**Chapter 10:**

The next morning Inuyasha was pissed. He was frustrated, sexually of course, and he knew just who to blame for that; Shippo. After all, Shippo was the reason Inuyasha's steamy rendezvous was cut short last night, and who better than to inflict damage upon then the disturber himself.

Inuyasha paced the campsite, waiting for Shippo to wake. He'd been plotting his revenge for the better half of the night. The kit needed to learn, never disturb an inu-hanyou when he was about to get some.

When Shippo, nor the rest of the group, showed signs of waking anytime soon Inuyasha decided to take matters into his own hands. He stomped over to Kagome's sleeping bag, ignoring the fact that said bag was now scrunched around her waist and her shirt had ridden up throughout the night, exposing a taut, tanned abdomen; he would get back to that later, for he knew if he were to start something now, surely someone would wake up. That's just how his luck had been running.

Inuyasha plucked Shippo out of his bed, which was comfortably nestled into Kagome's side, and he clutched him by his tail, shaking him back and forth widely. "Shippo." He snarled dragging out the "o" on his name.

Shippo groggily awoke, fright apparent behind his sleep-laddened gaze. "W-what?" he questioned afraid.

Inuyasha shrugged, and then dropped, him turning on his heel. A slow torture would be best.

Shippo wailed as his head made contact with the ground, it caused Inuyasha to smirk though no one saw it. Today, may not be such a bad day after all.

--

Inuyasha lied, today was a bad day, very bad indeed.

Every time he turned around there Kagome was, torturing him in some way or another. He found himself wondering what he did to receive such treatment. No matter how much he beat on Shippo he couldn't ease his frustration, he knew the one thing that could put a balm upon this burning ache, but he was never able to acquire it for there was always someone or something that put a stop to it.

The first time Kagome had teased him was when she had awoken from her slumber. She sat up slowly, before arching her back and raising her arms above her head in a slow stretch. He found the whole thing oddly enticing.

He decided then that he was going to see if they could sneak away for a morning quickie only to be stopped by the voice of Shippo asking when breakfast would be done.

The second time Kagome had been putting on her shoes. They were headed out for the day, and Kagome had nearly left without putting on her shoes before she realized that she was barefoot. So Inuyasha had to stand back and watch as Kagome bent over to put on her socks and shows, her ridiculously short skirt riding up in the process baring more of her legs to the world. Inuyasha nearly pounced before he heard the damned monk mutter something inappropriate about _his_ mate, so he'd obviously had to go beat the crap out of him for thinking such things before he could take his mate again and again. By the time he'd finished his smack down Kagome had righted herself and was ready to leave.

By the third time Inuyasha was sure she was doing it on purpose. She was riding on his back like usual, but this time she seemed far to squirmy, and far to touchy-feely. Each time he'd leap into the air she'd tighten her thighs, and the feel of her muscles squeezing him in such away brought back memories of the night before when he was pumping into her bringing her to heights never before seen. Every time he would run for long periods of time – because her thigh squeezing had begun to affect him in ways that would definitely show – she would shift her weight upon his back causing her heated core to scorch through his fire rat.

Little things like this kept happening all day, and by the time the team took a rest for some lunch Inuyasha was sure he would loose his mind and take her right there in front of all of their friends. If he couldn't get some alone time with her he wouldn't care if it came down to that, as long as he could embed his burgeoning erection into her heated center.

--

Lunch went by with too many incidents for Inuyasha to keep track of. She bent over, she stretched, she arched, she pulled, she taunted, she teased, she did everything to cause him torture, yet nothing to relieve the pressure that had built within him.

He could tell she wanted to have some privacy just as much as he did; she had tried to get them alone by making excuses to use the "bathroom". He'd tried to follow but was stopped by Sango who had asked him if he wanted to spar while they were waiting to leave. He'd told her no, but then he got weird looks from the group so he sparred with her anyway. He'd probably gone way to hard on her, taking out all of his frustrations on her, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. All he cared about was the fact that he'd missed his chance to be with Kagome again; he'd have to find away to get away later that night.

--

They journeyed further, and Inuyasha had debated whether or not he should carry Kagome on his front, that way he could easily slip inside of her and the force of his jumps would cause him to thrust inside of her. The only thing that stopped him from doing this was the fact that he was sure he would become to enthralled in the feel of Kagome's walls pulsating around him that he'd prop her up against the nearest tree and have his way with her until they were both too exhausted to move. He opted instead to have her torturing him continuously while he carried her upon his back.

--

Dinner came and went, and still he had not had time to get away with Kagome. He was planning on waiting till everyone went to sleep but Kagome had snuggled into her sleeping bag far before anyone else thought of going to bed. By the time the others filed out to get some shut eye Inuyasha was stressed, and about to go have his way with the miko in her sleep.

When Shippo began to make his way to Kagome's slumbering form that night, Inuyasha all but tossed him at Kirara, silently telling him to stay away if he knew what was good for him. When he was sure everyone had fell into a deep sleep he finally made his move, after a whole day of suffering he could get what he wanted. Kagome.

Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome quietly, he didn't want to alert her yet, he wanted to watch her first. He stood over her, taking in the outline of her body that was barely seen through the sleeping back, the perfect slant of her cheeks and her cute button nose. She really was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts, and then climbed into Kagome's sleeping bag, He grinned as he began to pull away his clothes, he kicked the discarded clothing down at the bottom of the sleeping bag.

"Kagome." He murmured as he placed kisses along her neck. His hands trailed up her shirt, slitting the material as he went. He didn't care what she would say to him, he knew she had a spare and he was far to eager to wait for her to take off her clothes once she was awake.

Her shirt fell open off of her shoulders, and Inuyasha's eyes glowed red when he discovered that she wore no bra. Before he could contemplate his next move further his lips were on her breast suckling her like a newborn who had not eaten for days.

He grunted as he sucked, pushing his bared erection into the skin of her thigh and grinding. "'Gome" he groaned hardly around her generous flesh.

Kagome's eyes shot open like lightening at the feel of someone sucking her nipples. She moaned, clutching the being closer to her as she shifted her hips to wrap her legs around said persons waist. "Oh god." She gasped out, her panties damp with her need. "Inuyasha. Please." She murmured, her fingers tangling within his silky hair.

"Patience, bitch." He snarled, his lips shifting to her other breast. She moaned, arching her back, and shoving her hips into his pelvis, and then she began to grind. "Damnit Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, before ripped her panties away from her and slammed inside.

The both sighed in relief at finally having what they'd needed all day. Before long Inuyasha was thrusting in and out, shallow strokes that seemed to hit both of their most sensitive areas.

"More, more." Became Kagome's chant, steadily growing louder with each thrust. Inuyasha hushed her, his hands trailing down her body to rub her clit.

"Gods." Kagome gasped out, her back rising off the ground and her breasts pressing against Inuyasha's chest. "I'm so close Inuyasha." She wailed, tears streaming out of her eyes at the intense ecstasy Inuyasha was giving her.

"Cum for me baby." Inuyasha purred, his eyes dark with lust and love.

Kagome screamed, her world turning white as her body began to spasm. Inuyasha soon followed, the feel of her walls clutching him so tightly bringing him over the edge.

As the panted for breath they both thought the same thing, _We're going to need to find more time to ourselves._

THE END.

**There isn't much else I can do on this. So here it is. Like I said, maybe there will be a sequel, but for now this is it. I loved writing this, although each time I posted I would feel slightly embarrassed because I was like "What if somebody thinks its weird." But now I am like "I DON'T REALLY CARE!"**__**Lol. A lot changes when you post a lotta lemons. :] I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review and let me know what you think! Thank you all for your wonderful support!**

**Special thanks to all that reviewed.**


End file.
